Prophecy of a Legacy
by MrFoxHoundSir
Summary: Challenge by RekkingPride. What if Rias Gremory discovered a book that describes events to be with unnerving accuracy. Watch as she and her allies are changed by the knowledge of the future and how their knowledge changes the future itself. (Abandoned/Up for Adoption)
1. Reading Chapter 1

Hey guys, if you have been following RekkingPride or saw their challenge for the reading of his story "Legacy of the Most Unpredictable Ninja" than you saw that I will be doing a little side project for him. Namely a kind of prophetic reading of his story.

What that means is that the cast of Legacy (Primarily Rias + others) will read the events of Legacy before they actually happen and how that knowledge changes things. This chapter won't deviate too much since it's the beginning, but as the story progresses more noticeable changes will occur and hopefully you all will have fun reading it.

Anyways without further ado enjoy!

* * *

Rias Gremory was a normal girl interested in the occult as were her friends and club members in Kuoh Academy's Occult Research Club, or the ORC for short, at least…that's what she'd like others to believe. In truth she was a member of the very thing in which she claimed to have interest in, specifically, she was a Devil and her club members were her peerage, reincarnated devils serving her. She was walking through the Kuoh shopping district with her queen and best friend Himejima Akeno when something caught her attention.

"Rias?" Akeno asked curiously sensing her King's attention drifting as she stared at something. "Is there something interesting about this bookstore?" she asked interested in what could have gripped her friend's attention so tightly.

"Akeno, let's take a quick look." Was all Rias said as she turned and headed into the store. Akeno hummed thoughtfully as she considered what just happened. Normally Rias would just special order any books she wanted since they tended to be of the Otaku nature and Rias was too concerned with her image to risk buying such things openly.

Following after the red haired girl Akeno watched as Rias skipped over everything before stopping in front of a bookshelf with only one book left on it. Reaching out Rias grabbed the lone book and inspected it. Peering over her shoulder Akeno made her curiosity known. "The Legacy of the Most Unpredictable Ninja" she read aloud.

Rias glanced at her as she made her decision. "We're buying it." She stated heading towards the counter. Completing her purchase Rias and Akeno leisurely made their way back to the Occult Research Clubroom in order to inspect the odd book more closely.

Entering the clubroom they were greeted by Yuuto Kiba, Rias' Knight, and Toujou Koneko, her rook, who were doing their own thing. "Hello Buchou." Kiba greeted her politely while the little rook waved before going back to her snacks.

"Book?" Koneko asked looking up again noticing a different smell on the two busty girls.

Rias held up the book for them both to see. "Something about this book was interesting so I bought it." She explained simply. Opening the book she gave a surprised yelp when a hologram like projection appeared in the middle of the room. A notification like window appeared before Rias drawing everyone's attention. "Would you like to start?" she read the prompt aloud. She sent a look at her peerage members.

"If you want to Buchou." Kiba stated simply.

"Might have to leave for clients and tasks." Koneko reminded her.

"Ara, Ara Buchou, you should know by now that we'll follow your lead no matter what." Akeno stated with a small smile.

Nodding her head Rias hit yes. "Oh good, there's a pause and rewind button." She noted as a narration began.

 **It was quiet.**

 **It was a quiet filled with trepidation.**

 **Uzumaki Naruto didn't like that quiet one bit.**

"Buchou…" Koneko began causing her king to pause the story. "I really want some ramen with naruto on it…" She seemed so confused by her own desire for the salty noodles that the others couldn't help but giggle. Once she had calmed herself down Rias hit the play button allowing the narration to continue.

 **At least that was what the young man concluded as he sat down to gather natural energy, especially when it regarded something that he deeply cared about.**

Rias noted the hiss from Koneko at the words 'Natural energy' but didn't say anything as she allowed the narration to continue.

 **Konohagakure.**

 **Last he saw it, it wasn't much more than a large crater on the ground. A barren wasteland, really.**

 **An empty area that once contained his home...**

 **The final clash with the leader of the Akatsuki was a very long and difficult battle, one that held very high stakes for both sides of the conflict. Naruto simply couldn't fail to defeat Pain. Everyone depended on him to win! He couldn't fail. He wouldn't** _ **fail!**_

"Well this seems rather fun, though why are we beginning with what seems like the climax of a story?" Kiba wondered aloud as the hologram panned around showing the massive crater the narrator had mentioned.

"Maybe it's the end of one story, and the start of another?" Akeno offered some insight.

"Starting again." Koneko mentioned silencing any further speculation.

 **Eventually, after a long fight where the Kyuubi almost broke out of its seal due to the pain of losing another precious comrade, he emerged victorious. Defeating the last Path of Pain with the last bit of energy he had left in him, earning Konoha's safety.**

 **...Except his fight didn't end there. Only the physical portion, the easier part.**

 **No matter how he looked at it, the blond was emotionally battered after fighting Pain. His home was destroyed, his loved ones either badly wounded or dead, his sensei...his master** _ **...**_

 _ **Ero-Sennin...**_

 **He had to face the man that was responsible for all of his recent anguish and pain, to face him. For far more reasons than he cared to admit.**

 **For closure.**

 **For answers.**

 **To end this.** _ **All**_ **of this. Once and for all.**

"It sounds like he fought a tough battle." Akeno murmured softly as images depicting parts of the battle and the part where Naruto had nearly lost all control.

Rias, however, focused on one part in particular. "Paths?" she wondered aloud before turning towards Akeno. "Do you think it's a reference to the Buddhist concept of the Samsara?"

Neither Koneko nor Yuuto said anything as they waited for the two older members of their group to explain things for them. Akeno hummed as she considered the question. "It would make some sense." She supposed "If it is then there are six paths if you exclude the original body that is." She placed a hand on her chin as Rias paused the story. "The paths would then be: Jigokudō, Gakidō, Chikushōdō, Ashuradō, Nindō, and Tendō in Japanese, the Naraka-gati, Preta-gati, Tiryagyoni-gati, Asura-gati, Manusya-gati, and Deva-gati in Sanskrit, and Beings in Hell, Hungry Ghosts, Animals, Asura, Humans, and Deva in English." She paused to let all that sink in. "It would make sense then if each path had abilities related to their corresponding governance." Yuuto and Koneko shivered at the thought as Rias began the story again.

 **A part of him was afraid though, what would be do when he faced the man? How would be react?**

 **After speaking to his father in his mindscape, he had to find out whether he could actually end the cycle that he spoke of...the cycle that helped to create this situation in the first place.**

 **Could he let go of the prospect of revenge when he met face-to-face with the man responsible for his suffering?**

Yuuto's ears perked up as he watched Naruto standing in front of the tree that hid Nagato from the world.

If the others noticed they didn't say anything

 **So when he finally met the man he will come to know as Nagato, he very simply, almost lost it.**

 **This was him, the man who took away Ero-Sennin, Kakashi-sensei, hurt his friends, destroyed his village, and made him watch as another of his precious comrades fell to his ruthless attacks…!**

 **Unforgiveable!**

 **But he somehow managed to rein himself in in order to listen to Nagato's story. To hear what pain he endured that made a student of Ero-Sennin turn into…this.**

 **He was glad that he listened, Nagato's tragic story helped give him the resolve to truly follow in his predecessor's footsteps.**

Everyone watched silently as clips began playing as Naruto went over everything he had learned in his mind.

 **Naruto had no idea if he had the chops to do it, but now he was determined to follow through with his master's and father's wishes.**

 **The blond would take up his father's dream…his mentor's dream…and bring peace to this world!**

 **Oh, he still wanted to be Hokage, and nothing was going to change that. But after seeing the aftereffects of what this...** _ **cycle**_ **...could do to people...**

 **A quicksilver image of the Uchiha crest flashed across his mind at that moment, hardening his already rock-solid determination.**

 **After seeing what hate could do to the person he considered a sibling...**

 **"That's right..." the young man murmured, determination steeling his voice. "It's up to me now. I have to do my best to make sure something like this doesn't happen again. For everyone's sake."**

 **He would bring world peace, or his name wasn't Uzumaki Naruto!**

 **At least, that was the plan.**

"Well he certainly aims high." Rias noted with some mirth.

"Everlasting peace…good luck." Koneko intoned with a thumbs up.

 **After Nagato used the** _ **Gedō — Rinne Tensei no Jutsu**_ **(Outer Path — Samsara of Heavenly Life Jutsu) to revive all of the people he has recently killed after he attacked Konoha, Konan took his body to be buried.**

 **And so here the shinobi was, gathering natural energy so that he could gather senjutsu chakra.**

 **So Naruto quickly entered Sage Mode, using it to help him sense whether all the inhabitants of Konoha were alive or not.**

 **To his immense relief, he sensed the chakra of his many friends and comrades. Meaning that...**

 **A happy grin split apart his face, relief losing the tension from his frame. "They're all alive...they're all ok! Nagato did it!"**

"He resurrected an entire village's worth of people?" Rias asked in some disbelief "Just who is he? A God?"

"Buchou…wouldn't that make Naruto someone capable of killing a god without a Longinus class sacred gear?" Akeno asked seriously. Rias didn't say anything as she considered everything she knew about Naruto.

 **He couldn't help but fist pump, cheering loudly, celebrating by himself as he forced himself upright.**

 **More than that, he could sense Kakashi-sensei moving towards him, closing the distance between them with great speed.**

 **In a pretty damn good mood, Naruto moved to meet him, unable to wait for what he hoped was a hero's welcome back home.**

 **Then he stopped in his tracks, toad-like eyes turned to another section of the forest, wary.**

 **Something to his right sensed...off.**

"Big trouble." Koneko stated nibbling at some candy she had pulled out from her bag.

 **"What the hell is that?" Naruto questioned out loud, unsure of what he was sensing. "And where did it come from...? I don't remember sensing this when I went Sage Mode last time..."**

 **The blond just stared at that area, weighing in on how he should respond to this feeling.**

 **Honestly, after what he had just experienced, he wasn't exactly keen on anything that could possibly do damage to his already damaged village. And this 'feeling' could just do that kind of damage.**

 **Or rather, he had no idea what it could do. And he'd much rather check it out and be doubly sure that what he was sensing wouldn't cause trouble than regret checking it later.**

 **So he did.**

Rias paused the narration as there was loud splash heard through the building. Looking out the window she could see a small water spout in the distance. "Kiba, Koneko, go check it out." She ordered softly. "If it's supernatural related erase the memories of any normal humans who saw it and report back immediately."

The two nodded and headed out to do as ordered. "Should I head out as well Rias?" Akeno asked as she stared out the window.

"No, not yet." Rias stated turning back to the story and hitting play. "It might not be anything worth noting." She stated cautiously.

 **Naruto turned on the spot and raced towards the...'sensation', zeroing in on it with his incredible sensing abilities. Moving at incredible speeds thanks to his senjutsu-enhanced body, regardless of his tired state.**

 **He was sure that, whatever it was, he could deal with it.**

 **That assurance was very much dashed by the time that he reached the aberration that caught his notice.**

 **In a small, insignificant piece of the forest, there was something that was really,** _ **really**_ **wrong.**

 **He was staring at it, studying it, suspicious of what it exactly was or where it came from.**

 **He couldn't really describe it, but if he had to call it anything...he supposed he would call it a 'fluctuation'. As the very air that was emanating this sensation was** _ **shifting**_ **, as if space itself was** _ **rending**_ **.**

"Doesn't that look like…?" Akeno paused unsure if she should say what she was thinking. Seeing Rias gesture for her to continue Akeno took a deep breath. "Doesn't that look like an opening to the dimensional gap?"

"Dimensional gap openings normally reveal the kaleidoscope like surroundings of the gap." Rias countered pointing out there was no such indication.

"Only because we know how to stably open them even if we never dare venture inside." Akeno countered pointing out the flaw in the thinking. "What if it was a natural opening?" Rias wasn't sure what to say about that, she'd never heard of an opening to the gap appearing on its own.

 **It was weird.**

 **Naruto already knew that Kakashi-sensei was coming towards him, so just in case this...thing proved to be dangerous, the shinobi arbitrarily decided to check it out.**

 **Just a few moments ago, his teacher was dead. He was** _ **dead**_ **.**

 **He refused to place him, or anyone from Konoha for that matter, in danger. Especially after this recent ordeal.**

 _ **Bad mistake.**_

 **The second that Naruto moved to touch the** _ **aberration**_ **, his hand was gripped by it, almost like he was caught in a vice-grip. But the part that actually made him begin to panic was the fact that it began to** _ **pull**_ **.**

"That sounds more like a black hole than a gap opening." Rias muttered as she considered it.

"What do we actually know about black holes though?" Akeno reminded her. "Not everything can be explained through science, human or otherwise."

 **"What the!? Hey! Let go of my hand damn it!" Naruto cried out, as it slowly began to pull the blond in despite all of his senjutsu-enhanced strength.**

 **He grit his teeth, smashing his feet onto the floor to slow down his forced movement, and even began sticking his feet to the ground with chakra.**

 **It wasn't enough, as instead of slowing him down, all his actions accomplished to do was drag the ground with him.**

 **The shinobi tried to think of a way out of this predicament, but since his hand was unavailable, he couldn't use hand signs to utilize his** _ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ **to help him out. Let alone a** _ **Kawarimi no Jutsu**_ **.**

 **His hands were tied, metaphorically and literally in a way.**

 **...That sucked.**

 **"Shit!" Naruto couldn't help but curse as his entire body began to get swallowed up whole, enveloping him as his sight began to darken at the edges of his vision.**

 **One of the last things that he would hear from the Elemental Nations in a** _ **long**_ **time was Kakashi-sensei's surprised shout.**

"Buchou we're coming in." Kiba's voice called out as the doors opened as Rias paused the story.

"So, what happened?" she asked looking at her Knight and Rook.

The two shared a look before facing her. "Well…it sounds like someone fell from the sky…" Kiba began as Koneko nodded her head. "They landed in the lake at the park, and apparently just walked it off." Rias and Akeno shared disbelieving looks. "I know, I had the same look." Kiba stated with a wry smile seeing their faces. "It gets weirder, apparently whoever fell stepped in front of a moving car and tried to ask about speaking to a village leader or if there were any shinobi around." Kiba smiled seeing their increasingly weird looks. "To top it all off, this person then asks why the driver was using a car since running was apparently faster."

"Was everyone at the park drunk?" Rias asked the reasonable question.

"Sadly, not they weren't." Kiba denied.

"Everyone described the same person." Koneko explained in place of the knight. "Teenaged male, blond hair, blue eyes, _whisker marks on his cheek_."

Rias and Akeno's eyes widened at that. "Are you suggesting…" Akeno trailed off slightly not quite sure how to word her thoughts at the moment.

Koneko nodded despite Kiba shrugging his shoulders. "Uzumaki Naruto is a real person, not a fictional character."

"Was there any traces left?" Rias asked in alarm.

"None, he covered his tracks too well for us to follow, so we just made everyone forget about the events and came back." Kiba explained as Rias leaned back in her chair. "Have you familiars keep an ear out for him as they do their daily tasks, there's no point in rushing things." She decided as the others nodded. "That being said would you two like to see what you missed?" seeing them nod, Rias rewound the story to the point they left off at and let them catch up as Akeno prepared some tea. Once the story had caught up she focused on the story suddenly wondering if there was more to this weird book than met the eye.

 **Naruto was falling.**

 **He was falling very,** _ **very**_ **fast. The air that was rushing past him could attest to that much.**

 **The blond tried to slow down his descent by flailing his arms, but instead all he did was force his body to twirl around more erratically.**

 **So he was obviously way too disoriented to make even think about using a Jutsu to get out of this, and he couldn't even tell what was happening either, since the world was spinning around him so fast that he felt like he would vomit.**

 **He almost wished that he threw up instead of feeling the pain of crashing into the-**

 ***Splash***

 **...water.**

Rias shared a look with her peerage. "That sounds…" she began only for Koneko to finish for her.

"Like what happened at the park earlier." The rook stated with narrowed eyes.

 **The body of liquid he landed in was sent splashing everywhere, going sky-high from his impact and crashing against the area around it. Overflowing a little bit thanks to the tiny tidal wave he created.**

 **Needless to say, the shinobi finally reached the end of his free-fall, and he was overwhelmingly thankful that he had his Sage Mode on.**

 **Otherwise the fall could have ended up being a whole lot worse, and by that, he meant he would have ended up as a pancake.**

 **Not pretty.**

 **It took a few seconds for Naruto to poke his head up from the water, blinking rapidly in order to re-calibrate himself to being upright again. Before quickly taking a quick look around him to find out where he was.**

 **Trees.**

 **Pavement.**

 **Shell-shocked human beings.**

 **...Was he still in Konoha? Or at least near the Land of Fire?**

 **Toad-like eyes shut themselves from the world as the blond cursed under his breath, annoyed that he was sent on a ride into some weird area. Why couldn't he get a break?**

 **"There's no way that I'm missing my hero's welcome dattebayo..." Naruto stated with resolve, his focus on his surroundings as he tried to find out where he was.**

"Take notes everyone." Rias commanded as she paused the story. "Until we know for sure what's happening we will consider every possible lead credible enough to investigate. So I want you all to note down anything useful just in case."

 **...**

 **"That can't be right."**

 **Naruto snapped his eyes open and forced himself up, refusing to believe what his incredible senses were telling him.**

 **There was just no way.**

 **It was** _ **impossible**_ **.**

 **Yet his senjutsu abilities couldn't just be** _ **wrong**_ **...right?**

 **The simple fact was that, outside of the still blubbering people he terrified, Naruto sensed a** _ **lot**_ **of people close by.**

 **So much so that he felt like they could have made their own village, really.**

 **But that wasn't the issue, the problem was something else entirely.**

 **He couldn't sense their chakra.**

 **Correction; he couldn't sense** _ **anything's**_ **chakra.**

 **All humans had chakra, even if they weren't shinobi, they** _ **had it**_ **. Yet...for some reason...these people didn't.**

 **He should know! Ero-Sennin made extra sure to jam that information down his throat.**

 **Bless his pervy soul.**

 **Anyways, Naruto couldn't sense a drop of chakra in anyone, which should be impossible because humans needed it to stay alive! It was tied to their life force, right!?**

"So to him Chakra is life itself." Akeno muttered seeing Koneko flinch at the mention of such forbidden energies.

 **So the blond quickly moved towards the shore, forgetting all about the pain of falling from who-knows-where and-**

 **Wait.**

 **"Shit!" the young man cried out, snapping his head towards the sky as he tried to find out if that...** _ **aberration**_ **was still there.**

 **Wherever he was in the Elemental Nations, as strange as it was, that 'thing' could at least be used to return back to Konoha, right?**

 **Except he couldn't. Not anymore.**

 **To his dismay he couldn't sense that 'thing' at all anymore, it was quite simply; gone. Like it never existed in the first place.**

 **Well...there went that idea.**

 **How the hell was he supposed to get home then!?**

 **Ok...he had to relax here, and he had to think; what could have happened to make that rift in the first place? Maybe he could try and make one himself?**

 **Basically; what happened today that didn't happen on every other day?**

"All things considered, it looks like he is taking things extremely well." Kiba noted as he tried to discern what Naruto's next move would be if he actually was the reason for the water spout from earlier.

 **...**

 **"Oh...!" the shinobi realized in a 'eureka' moment, slamming his fist into the palm of his hand.**

 **People who were dead were brought back to life!** _ **That**_ **didn't usually happen, right?**

 **So all he had to do to re-open that rift was re-do that Jutsu!**

 **And to do that, all he needed was a pair of Rinnegan eyes!**

 **Naruto nodded with a confident smile, those were very easy to obtain after all! And since that was the case, he would get back home without much trouble-**

 **"** _ **As if!"**_ **Naruto roared out, slamming his head into the ground with so much strength that it created little spider cracks.**

 **He completely ignored the ordinary folks that he horrified by his actions, far too distracted with his own problems to care at that moment.**

 **"...Damn it Nagato..." Naruto groaned out from his spot on the ground, with faux tears flowing down his cheeks at his predicament.**

 **His sempai under Ero-Sennin pretty much screwed him without realizing it, though it was also probably his fault as well.**

 **...Probably.**

 **Did a Jutsu that brought people back to life have such weird side effects? Or was it something else that he just wasn't seeing?**

 **He had no clue, and unfortunately for him, he didn't have any Jutsu that could do something as ridiculously impressive as bringing people back to life.**

 **Ok then, plan B.**

 **He would get back home...by** _ **foot**_ **.**

 **The old-fashioned way it was then.**

 **Naruto finally forced himself up from the ground and immediately moved to resume his search, intent on finding out where he was so that he could have some idea of what he had to do to get home.**

 **The people that he accidentally terrified just watched the young man go, their collective eyes wide as he began to grumble to himself.**

 **No one would believe them when they told anyone else their story, so instead; a new folklore began on the very spot that the orange-loving boy landed on based on what the people there saw.**

 **The lake of the human falling star.**

 **It was a stupid legend, and everyone soon forgot about it.**

"That explains the cracked pavement we saw on the way there doesn't it Koneko?" Kiba asked regarding his junior simply.

"Yes." She muttered simply with a single nod of her head.

"They even got the fact that you erased everyone's memories about the event right." Rias noted with some surprise.

 **When Naruto finally saw the end of the tree lines, which itself signified the end of the park, -though he had no idea it was a park- he grinned.**

 **Finally, he could see what he was dealing with.**

 **So he the blond did just that and walked out of the park, eyes scanning to check the area.**

 **Ah...**

 **"What the fuck is** _ **that**_ **!?" Naruto exclaimed out in shock, completely caught off guard by the rows upon rows of massive buildings that touched the sky.**

 **That wasn't the only reason why he reacted as he did, as the very people themselves that were occupying the area were wearing some of the most bizarre clothing he has ever seen!**

 **...Well sure, he wasn't the go-to guy to find out what the latest fashion was, but he was sure that this was bizarre for the Elemental Nations in general.**

 **Yeah...it was really strange.**

 **No chakra.**

 **Massive buildings, of which he's never seen before.**

 **Bizarre clothing, of which he's never seen before as well.**

 **A sinking feeling began to enter his stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs.**

 _ **Where was he?**_

 **Because...he was at least pretty sure...**

 **That he wasn't anywhere near home anymore.**

 **And that realization stopped him cold, his expression going blank for a few seconds.**

 **...**

"So nothing in his world is similar to ours huh?" Akeno questioned getting nods from her friends. "So if Naruto really did come to our world we should look for someone who's totally confused by this world."

 **...**

 **Just as quickly as he went blank though, the young shinobi snapped out of it and coughed, a smirk interlacing his features.**

 **"Fine." the shinobi said with that very same smirk. "If life wants to throw me for a loop, then I'll let it give it a shot. But I won't give up quite** _ **that**_ **easily."**

 **That was right. He's faced bigger challenges than this, and he has come out on top! He wouldn't get crushed by this, definitely not!**

 **With that determination in his hands, he glanced about himself, his confidence shaking slightly as another problem just hit him.**

 **Great. He had confidence. So what now?**

 **How the hell was he gonna get back home?**

 **Uh...**

 **"Oh!" Naruto piped up, answering his own question.**

 **Information!**

 **He needed info, and fast.**

 **To that end, the blond quickly shuffled out so that speak to someone, hoping that whoever he spoke to could help him out.**

 **The first one that he locked on to was heading straight for him, moving at decent speeds while moving a wheel inside a metallic object on wheels.**

 **Figuring that it was the only way to get his attention, the blond ran in front of the -presumably- mechanical vehicle and waved his hands wildly.**

 _ **That**_ **definitely got the man's attention.**

 ***Screeeee***

"Yeah that looks like what was described to us when we went to investigate." Kiba informed his king when she looked at him.

 **The harsh sound of rubber sliding against concrete echoed around him, with the vehicle slowing down significantly before it could reach him.**

 **Beaming, Naruto walked up to the man, a question at the tip of his tongue.**

 **"** _ **What the hell are you doing, you crazy brat!?**_ **Are you** _ **trying**_ **to get yourself killed!?"**

 **So said the elderly man, apoplectic at the fact that a young man wearing a tattered orange jumpsuit ran in front of his car and nearly got ran over.**

 **But the spiky-haired teen completely ignored that, instead opting to ask his questions in a manner that reminded the normal human of a machine gun.**

 **"Hey jii-chan! I got a few questions for ya! Do you know where I am? Do you have any shinobi around here? What about a village leader? Or rather; do you have a map, cause that could actually be helpful. Wait! Before you answer that, can I first ask why you're using this thing? Couldn't you move faster running? I mean, yeah, you're pretty old, but I think you could use the exercise jii-chan..."**

"Looks like he's familiar with a more feudal system than modern day times." Rias muttered thoughtfully.

 **The elderly man heard exactly** _ **none**_ **of the questions that the blond was spitting out, instead, all he heard was 'jii-chan'.**

 **"Listen you rude brat..." the normal human growled, annoyed at the teenager with terrible fashion sense. "Move the hell out of the way or I will get the cops on your ass! Am I understood!?"**

 **This shook Naruto out of his not-so-subtle admiration of the car, as his impatience pushed him to begin inspecting the not-too-common sight of a vehicle. Especially since it was never really used for transportation back at the Elemental Nations.**

 **Actually, now that he thought about it, maybe he should avoid drawing attention to himself...**

 **...Except he didn't realize that he was doing just that by both; stopping the elderly man by running in front of a car, and continuing to molest the car in front of him.**

 **When the elderly man growled in anger again, Naruto took that as his cue to leave before he drew more attention to himself.**

 **So after walking away and letting the man go, the shinobi quickly decided that he needed to get information from another source than other humans. As it was obvious that he was gonna make an idiot out of himself at this rate.**

 **He** _ **would**_ **get back home. He had many promises to keep, as well as many people who were counting on him to bring peace to the Elemental Nations.**

 **More than that...he still had to become the Hokage!**

 **"That's right..." Naruto resolved, clenching his fist and sending it to the sky. "I always keep my word...that's my** _ **nindo**_ **! And I will never give that up!"**

 **And with that proclamation, the blond brought his hands together to make a cross-shaped hand seal...**

 **He would learn more about this place, one way or another.**

"We should start looking into people studying about this world intensely." Kiba suggested as Rias considered how to handle things.

"Good at avoiding detection." Koneko added in.

"We'll have to keep our ears out for any clues as to where he went." Rias stated fully convinced that they were dealing with someone like Naruto.

 **...At least that's what he said** _ **two months ago!**_

 **"Gah...just thinking about it pisses me off..." Naruto complained lowly, his shoulders hunching over in his failure at getting back home.**

"So theoretically he goes for a full two months before someone discovers him?" Rias wondered aloud. "He sounds powerful as it is, we shouldn't try to force him, make him think joining us is the best move he can make."

 **Yes, roughly two months has passed since the blond first entered this strange land. With no way home in sight.**

 **On the bright side, he did manage to find out where he exactly was.**

 **To summarize; he was on an island nation called Japan, which was located on the Pacific Ocean near the main landmass of Asia. A continent that-**

 **Naruto slapped the front of his forehead, groaning at the fact that he almost did it again.**

 **Damn clones were too zealous with their search, and he accidentally got the same information several times over with different clones. Which meant that** _ **that**_ **specific line was stuck in his head whenever he thought about the word 'Japan'...which was located on th-**

 **Several pedestrians were shocked and a little worried about the strange young man that was currently bonking his head on the wall of a building.**

"He learns everything his clones learn?" Koneko muttered in shock. "Can I do that?" she wondered softly as she considered the chakra within her.

Rias sent her a worried look. "Koneko, if you don't want to…" Koneko sent her king a thankful look but didn't say anything.

 **It took a few more bonks to get back to topic.**

 **When the blond managed to stop, he continued on as if he wasn't just slamming his head against a wall.**

 **Anyways, while the clones were getting information, Naruto himself decided to be useful and try to get some money, he couldn't live off of an empty pocket after all.**

 **He did some odd jobs here and there, which eventually forced him to create a new team of clones to** _ **henge**_ **into different people to get more money. As he very simply wasn't making enough with jobs that had bosses that didn't ask too many questions.**

 **The plan worked beautifully and he eventually got himself a decent-sized home for his new base of operations.**

 **...Through means that probably weren't entirely 'legal'...but at least he bought the damn thing. So no harm, no foul, right?**

 **At the very least, he didn't have to spend time in the parks anymore, the police kept kicking him out of the place.**

 **He had no idea that sleeping there would cause people problems, it was called a 'public area', wasn't it?**

"I guess public parks aren't quite normal for him are they?" Akeno asked with a giggle. "Still should we check the park for a while?" she wondered aloud looking at her king.

Rias nodded "We should, but we should approach as if we were normal, chances are he can sense how we're different than normal humans, but he also doesn't seem like the type to care about things like that as long as we're friendly."

 **Damn. He was still bitter about that.**

 **He felt lied to, next time they shouldn't call it 'public' if that was really the case!**

 **Anyways, he also got new clothes to better fit in with the people around him, orange jumpsuits just weren't in fashion.**

 **A shame, really. No one could appreciate his tastes.**

 **They'd catch on though, he was sure of it.**

 **Nevertheless, he now usually sported a plain black t-shirt, a sleeveless burnt-orange hoodie with a personalized red swirl at the back, dark blue jeans with a black belt, and a pair of white and blue sneakers.**

 **He tended to wear finger-less black gloves to complete his set-up, just in case.**

 **Naruto was still Naruto. And Naruto sometimes got into some trouble, usually with some punks here and there.**

 **Outside of some small scuffles though, he pretty much stayed low, and it seemed like he would stay that way.**

 **...At least that was the case, until recently.**

 **Unfortunately, while taking orders, a policeman entered the little restaurant where a clone of his was working as a waiter.**

 **...While not wearing a** _ **henge,**_ **much to the blonde's simmering annoyance.**

 **That was the beginning of the end of his relatively free and peaceful life, made worse when he realized weeks later, that he never questioned the events that were about to take place properly.**

 **But that was, obviously, something for later.**

 **The policeman apparently noticed how young his clone looked, and mentioned that he should be at school right now, pushing him to go despite any and all protests.**

 **At the time, his clone was horrified that he would be forced to spend money to go to school when he was working already, let alone the prospect of going to school at all.**

 **But, very simply, the policeman would have none of it. If he was caught again then he would get fined, and if he got fined then he would get a record.**

"Does…that sound like our handiwork?" Rias asked cautiously.

"No…it sounds like something your brother would do though." Akeno stated mirthfully. "Perhaps he has a hand in all this?"

"Oh please no…" Rias whined pitifully. "I don't want him to hate us because my brother managed to force him to go to school…"

 **Which meant that he would be in the system, and** _ **that**_ **definitely couldn't happen.**

 **So after grimly realizing that the cops in the area now probably have a rough idea of how he looked like after that, and that there was no way that he could permanently have a** _ **henge**_ **up whenever he left home without messing up once or twice...he decided to just go to the most dreaded of all institutions.**

 **Kuoh Academy was the closest high school available and Naruto wasn't too picky, so he applied to go and was eventually accepted after forging some papers.**

 **And that was why the shinobi was heading back home, having woke up a little early to quit some of those odd jobs that he had before.**

 **...He was heading back home to change into his new school uniform, preparing himself for his first day.**

 **The blond almost vomited at the thought, already more than a little sick about the fact that he was going at** _ **all**_ **.**

 **"...Why does this shit happen to me?" the teen wondered aloud, stuffing his hands into his pocket petulantly.**

 **It was a genuine question, with no real answer.**

 **As was the usual.**

"Well at least we know that he ends up here." Kiba offered simply not really making his King feel much better.

 **Of course, after switching clothes to his -stuffy! - School clothing, he began to make his trek towards his new** _ **and**_ **legal torture session.**

 **And, as per the usual for him, another problem became immediately apparent to him when he neared the horrible institution.**

 **Throughout the two months that he has been stuck in Japan, he has discovered a great many things that this** _ **world**_ **held secret. Especially from the unknowing human beings that casually lived their days in relative safe ignorance.**

 **It was probably better for everyone that way, without any energy sources in their bodies, there was no real way of fighting back against other beings that** _ **did**_ **have such powers.**

 **Yes. There were** _ **other**_ **beings that existed besides the humans, staying hidden from them as much as he was.**

 **He discovered this fact completely by accident, mostly by accidentally entering zones where normal humans seemed to avoid unconsciously.**

 **It probably had something to do with the barrier-like thing that they put into place when such fights began, of which he, in typical fashion, kept getting caught up in during his two month free roam.**

 **He still had no idea how he managed to remain anonymous after the first few brawls he got caught up in...**

 **He only knew of two groups so far; the people with the white wings and the people with black wings, which apparently hated one another.**

 **After hearing their hateful and biting insults aimed at one another, he eventually learned what they were called; 'angels' and 'fallen angels' respectively.**

 **Now, he didn't know why exactly they were fighting, but he was sure there** _ **was**_ **a reason.**

 **Probably.**

"Wait…are there angels and fallen angels fighting each other in our territory?" Rias asked with narrowed eyes.

"Maybe he poked his head around in the neighboring cities." Akeno suggested warily. "Though just to be sure we should increase patrols during these next two months. Also, I heard that the original Lucifer's daughter has been sighted in the human world."

"Do we know her name?" Rias asked looking at her queen.

"No, we don't even know what she looks like, her energy was felt briefly before it vanished." Akeno explained causing her King to bite her lip in frustration.

 **Nevertheless, the entire thing was bizarre, but at least it was good to know.**

 **There would be no unhealthy surprises for Uzumaki Naruto, thank you very much!**

 **Now, the problem with the school he was about to enter in, was the fact that the very area seemed to be** _ **teeming**_ **with foreign energy.**

 **Foreign energy that he was** _ **not**_ **familiar with.**

 **Basically, there were more than just regular humans in Kuoh Academy.**

 **But he already enrolled by this point, and if he tried to back out now after he was already enlisted in the school roll, then he would without a doubt attract attention to himself.**

 **Naruto clenched his fist, determination firing up his eyes as he made his decision while waiting to make his entrance.**

 **Since he couldn't force a clone to take his classes, for the obvious reason that any damage it took would make it pop, he would just have to attend this school normally for a little bit and remain anonymous.**

"So if we give his clones a good whack it'll disperse? Good to know." Rias muttered as she jotted down some notes.

 **The blonde's ear perked up slightly when he heard his new teacher call his name from behind the door he was leaning on, giving him flashbacks of all of the times that Iruka-sensei roared out his name in anger.**

 **Ah...good times.**

 **Now, Naruto, with his new academy uniform unbuttoned with an orange shirt under it, knocked onto the door to announce his entrance. Just like that book on Japanese etiquette told him to do.**

 **Ah, how proud baa-Chan would be.**

 **Same could definitely be said for Sai, for that matter.**

 **"Enter please, Uzumaki Naruto!" the teacher repeated from inside the classroom, tone impatient after having to call twice.**

 **Naruto just grinned in response. It was about time for him to make an entrance, one that would give everyone a good impression of him from the beginning.**

 **If he was going to do this 'school' thing again, then he was not gonna have a repeat of his Ninja Academy years, definitely not!**

 **So with that ambition in mind, the shinobi slid the door open and entered the classroom, making sure to take note of his soon-to-be classmates' expressions.**

 **Most of them were completely indifferent so far, some girls gave him shy smiles and some of the boys gave him challenging stares for whatever reason.**

 **Weird. He didn't even do anything yet...**

 **The young man moved to stand in front of the chalkboard, preparing to give his introduction to what would be his class for the foreseeable future.**

 **Welp, he'd better make sure that everyone knew** _ **exactly**_ **what he was about.**

 **"Yo!" Naruto shouted without hesitation, an upbeat tone to his voice. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen, my friends, those who are friendly to me, and those who I consider precious to me! I hope we can all be good friends, and if not, I will just beat you up so we could become good friends later dattebayo!"**

 **To end his declaration, he made sure to give everyone a thumbs up and a winning smile. Blinding everyone there with his happy demeanor.**

 **Though their reaction was not what he expected, as everyone present gave him incredulous looks, while outright gaping at him for his unknowingly provocative speech.**

 **...Did he say something weird?**

 **The teacher eventually got over his own shock and coughed into his hand to get everyone's attention. "That was...nice, Uzumaki-san, now can you please take the seat next to Nonaka-san near the window?"**

 **The shinobi just blinked at the teacher's total lack of enthusiasm but eventually shrugged it off and walked to the classmate he was directed to. Figuring that there were simply some people that he couldn't get a rise out of.**

 **He'd break him in, he was sure of it.**

 **The girl he was directed to go to was wearing the typical female uniform of Kuoh Academy and was quite the pretty girl.**

 **It wasn't even something he noted out of admiration, it was simply a fact.**

"Oh I've seen her around the halls a few times." Kiba noted getting a better look at Nonaka-san. "She always seems tense around me." The others shared a look. That actually sounded suspicious considering all the things being brought to light.

 **She had neck-length light blue hair with a braid on the right side of her face and a white headband to keep her hair in order, despite the fact that she had an 'ahoge' on the crown of her head.**

 **Her vivid yellow eyes, framed by the soft features on her face, locked onto him as he was making his way towards her.**

 **The girl, Nonaka was her name, nodded to him in acknowledgement as he sat down to her left near the window.**

 **First impression; a good person.**

 **Awesome.**

 **Despite this positive development, he still had to actually** _ **listen**_ **to a lecture by his new teacher, meaning that he had to do his best to not fall asleep from the lesson that was being thrust to him.**

 **He failed utterly.**

"Naruto…bad student." Koneko stated with a very small smile on her face, though that in itself spoke volumes about her thoughts.

 **Naruto woke with a start with some drool on his chin, his eyes snapping to check his surroundings, only managing to take in the empty classroom that he was occupying.**

 **...Oh shoot.**

 **The blond forced himself up, a little confused and disgruntled, until he realized that he wasn't alone in the small room.**

 **Blue eyes moved to the right, catching the calm and collected gaze of his new class neighbor.**

 **"Wuh...what happened? Where is everyone?" Naruto asked, his words slurred as he tried to wake himself up, he forgot how ridiculously boring school was but he was sure that not even Iruka-sensei was** _ **that**_ **bad before.**

 **It was like watching paint dry with how entertaining it was to listen to the teacher's lecture. How long did he have to do this again?**

 **"The period ended Uzumaki-san, just now. Before he left, our teacher asked me to give you a little bit of a tour around the school since this was your first time here at Kuoh Academy." Nonaka stated simply, that calm air of hers firmly in place.**

 **Wait, the period ended?**

 **How long was he asleep exactly!?**

 **Wait, more importantly, he couldn't have this girl just follow him wherever, he had his own ways of finding out more about places, and he didn't need a babysitter.**

 **Namely; clones. But he obviously couldn't do something like that near her.**

 **"Hey, don't worry about it, I can find my way around just fine." Naruto explained with a cheesy grin on his face, confident as always.**

 **He hoped that his words would convince the strangely stoic girl that he was fine, but his hopes were dashed by her next statement.**

 **"I am the class representative, this is my duty, not a favor for you Uzumaki-san, and I am adamant about completing my duties." Nonaka stated with her intense gaze staring him down.**

"She's…almost Sona level stubborn." Rias noted with a sweat drop forming on the back of her head.

"Ara, shall I let Sona-Kaichou know you use her as a measuring stick for stubbornness now Rias?" Akeno teased causing Rias to glare at her mildly.

 **Naruto stared back, if only out of pure stubbornness, but he eventually gave in regardless.**

 **There was no point in arguing against something so small, he'd just let her have her cookie, and then do what he had to do afterwards.**

 **What did he have to lose? He would just be killing an hour, nothing important.**

 **"Ok, ok, you win Nonaka-san, please lead the way dattebayo." Naruto relented easily, offering a small smile in order to hopefully lower her tension.**

 **It didn't work, as Nonaka just stared at him for a few spare seconds before she turned around and grabbed her bag to leave.**

 **The blond watched her go, sweat-dropping at her attitude, but followed after her regardless.**

 **So Nonaka followed through with what she was assigned to do; taking him around Kuoh Academy to see all that the high school had to offer. Introducing him to all of the facilities and important areas.**

 **Naruto had to admit, he was impressed at the sheer** _ **size**_ **of the place, even though it was ostensibly just a high school so far. Though apparently there were other parts of the Academy that extended beyond high school, though he wasn't sure.**

 **The entire tour took only about a half-an-hour due to her quick and efficient introductions to everything they saw, causing him to suspect that she wasn't that much happier to be there herself than he was.**

 **It didn't really offend him or anything though, he has gone through much worse and learned to not take things so personally as a young adult.**

 **Heh, he was sure that his twelve year old self would demand what her problem was with him though.**

 **"Uzumaki-san."**

 **Naruto blinked, forcing himself to come back to reality as he realized that he must have been musing to himself for a while, since Nonaka was just staring at him, waiting for an answer to whatever she had just said.**

 **He took a quick look around and realized that they were at the rooftop of the building, with a beautiful view of the rest of the academy grounds available to them.**

 **Actually, why were they even up here? Was this a part of the tour?**

"I guess she isn't normal." Kiba noted simply.

"No…she isn't, we should keep an eye on her, discreetly of course." Rias stated not liking the fact that so many things were being kept from her so successfully.

 **Naruto then turned back to Nonaka, who was still waiting.**

 **"Sorry, sorry, I was just thinking about something. Can you repeat...uh...whatever you just said?"**

 **Nonaka sighed, but did as was asked and repeated herself. "I** _ **said**_ **; is this is a good place to stop the tour, Uzumaki-san?"**

 **On much firmer ground now that he knew what was asked, he grinned and nodded. "Yep! Thanks for showing me around the school, Nonaka-san! It was a real help! I'll see you around in class, alright?"**

 **The shinobi was already in the midst of turning around as he was speaking, preparing to head out and escape from the confines of the school.**

 **He's had more than enough today.**

 **"Wait."**

 **As demanded, the blond did indeed wait, freezing himself from opening the door to enter the stairs to enter the building again.**

 **"...There is something that I wish to ask of you, Uzumaki-san." the young woman stated as much as asked, not exactly giving much room to deny what she was asking of him.**

 **Naruto turned around and looked at Nonaka, his own blue eyes connecting with her yellow ones, a hidden intensity hidden within their depths.**

 **Why was she looking at him like that...?**

 **"What are you...Uzumaki Naruto?" Nonaka questioned, no,** _ **demanded**_ **with a new sharpness in her eyes and face.**

"Well I guess we called it." Akeno hummed thoughtfully. "Though that definitely brings up the question, on what Nonaka-san is though."

 **The shinobi took a step away from the teen, sensing some semblance of hostility from her, shocked at what she was asking.**

 **Indeed, her body took on a more aggressive tone as she spread her legs apart and clenched her fists, almost as if she was ready to fight with him at a moment's notice.**

 **"...I'm sorry, can you repeat the question Nonaka-san, I must have misheard you." Naruto tried to clarify with a new-found nervousness, trying to reassure himself that the girl in front of him had no idea about the fact that he wasn't a 'normal' human.**

 **Nonaka was completely human, of that he had no doubt, so it was impossible for her to learn of his abilities...right?**

 **But what if some humans could? Did he do something that gave him away? And who else possibly knew of his unique power?**

 **This wasn't good...this wasn't good at** _ **all**_ **.**

 **"Don't play stupid Uzumaki-san, you seem to be human...but the reported energy that you've been giving off suggests otherwise, and an unknown variable cannot be tolerated during this point in time." Nonaka said with growing antagonism, voice firm.**

 **As she was speaking, a green aura began to envelop around her arms, a sword appearing from the energy, as well as a pair of metallic gauntlets that formed around her arms.**

 **"I will ask you one more time...Uzumaki Naruto...what are you?" Nonaka finished, her newly formed blade pointing at Naruto.**

 **Naruto just stared at her, the blade she just created was aimed at him with ease and confidence, with the poise befitting of a warrior.**

 **He made a mistake. He spent so much time focusing on non-human threats that he completely ignored the powerful humans that hid among the weak humans.**

 **This blunder can only be described by Naruto in one word.**

 **"...Fuck."**

"I think we should stop here for now." Rias stated closing the book, pausing the projection and shutting it down in the process. "We should see if we can speed things up a little, convince Naruto to at least attend school with us and try to befriend him."

Akeno smiled somewhat darkly. "In doing so, he should be able to draw out Nonaka-san and make her reveal herself in time. In the end we will have many new friends to play with won't we?"

"Not only that, but we should probably start training more seriously." Rias stated getting nods from the others. "If there were strong people able to hide from us so closely, than we might find ourselves in more dangerous situations than just Riser…" She shivered at his name. "We should start getting ready for that in any case."

* * *

END

Alright, there's the first chapter I hope you all enjoyed it. I will not give a set time table for updates on this since RP sounds like he'll be gone for a decent while and he stated that he was re-writing some of his earlier chapters so I don't know up to which chapter he plans to re-write.

So far he's sent me up to chapter 3 so until I can get a hold of him I'm going to assume he's re-writing up to chapter 10 so updates past chapter 3 are complete unknowns.

As for chapters 2 and 3 I should be able to get them up before the New Year provided nothing too life changing happens.


	2. Reading Chapter 2

Alright guys welcome to another chapter of Prophecy of a Legacy. We are starting to get into the divergence from RekkingPride's version of things. They will start out small but they'll start becoming noticeable as the story progresses. Anyways please enjoy the story.

* * *

Rias sighed irritably. "It's been a month already!" she eventually shouted getting looks from her peerage before they went back to their own things. "How hard is it to find a blonde haired teen with whiskers? WHISKERS!" she complained causing Akeno to giggle softly.

"That aside Buchou." Akeno began as she set some tea in front of her King. "That little training center you wanted built beneath the Club House is about halfway finished." Rias sighed thankfully. "Also, training has gone fairly well, though it seems we've hit some roadblocks on how to make better use of our skill sets."

"Would rather not train in Chakra use alone." Koneko declared before going back to her sweets. "Too dangerous." She added in before consuming a cookie.

Kiba grinned ruefully. "I can't seem to give more than one attribute to any of my swords." He noted blandly. "I still can't tell if it's just not possible or if I don't have enough power to do so." He gave her a smile "On the bright side, I've managed to reduce the formation time of my swords by a full two seconds.

"That means you can form a new sword in a single second right?" Rias questioned happily getting a nod of confirmation from her Knight. "Great! How many swords can you form now?"

Kiba grimaced. "Well without any help or preparation beforehand I can form twenty swords during a fight without problem, however that's only considering basic attributes like fire or ice. Something like the Light Erasing attribute takes up three times the energy."

Rias nodded her head in understanding. "How about you Akeno?" she asked turning towards her queen.

"I've been working on the speed of my casting which has gone well I'd like to believe." The black haired beauty noted with a dangerous smile. "And I've recently begun trying to control my lightning midflight. That's not going nearly as well."

Rias hummed in thought as she considered her own training. "I've been able to form my spheres of destruction more quickly, but I'm still struggling with creating a wave like Onii-sama can." She muttered softly as she rubbed her chin.

"Has Gasper made any progress in controlling his own powers?" she questioned referring to her Bishop who had to be sealed because Rias didn't have enough power to keep his powers in check.

Akeno sighed "He… hasn't even begun training yet." She noted having checked up on Gasper before joining the others in the main clubroom. "It seems he doesn't want to ever leave his room, and said that there would be no point." Rias frowned and vowed to go down there and spank him later.

Before she could comment further she, and everyone else, tensed upon sensing an energy source nearby that was unfamiliar. Getting up she made her way to her window and peered outside. "It seems that our efforts to find our blonde friend has paid off." She noted with a smile as she watched one Uzumaki Naruto looking around carefully as he walked along the perimeter of the school trying to appear like just a normal bystander. As the others walked over to see the blonde teen noticed them staring. Rias smiled and waved causing him to blink owlishly before slowly waving back. "Kiba can you go out and ask if he wants to come in and chat?"

"Sure thing Buchou." Kiba smiled and walked out of the room. Naruto must have noticed him leave the window as he seemed to raise an eyebrow before leaning against the wall. When Kiba finally made his way over to the other blonde Rias watched the two converse shortly before Naruto allowed Kiba to lead him back to the clubroom.

Rias smiled as she took her seat followed quickly by Akeno and Koneko who took their normal spots. "Welcome to the Kuoh Academy Occult Research Club." She greeted when she saw Kiba and Naruto enter the door. Inwardly Rias noted how Naruto looked exactly like the book depicted.

"Why are you guys trying to find me?" the whiskered blonde asked bluntly momentarily throwing Rias for a loop.

Recovering from her surprise Rias smiled. "First of all, people normally don't fall from the sky into the local park's lake and not get noticed." She began causing the teen to frown slightly before he accepted the answer. "Second, you're not suppressing your energy nearly as well as you think you are." He tensed but Koneko managed to calm him down with a simple.

"Charka."

Instantly Naruto's attention honed in on her. "How do you know that energy?" he questioned seriously.

"Also Chakra user." Koneko explained concisely. "No training though." Despite her general distrust of the energy Koneko managed to look distraught about not having anyone to train her in Chakra's use."

"As for us sensing you, it's just that you only suppress your power levels you don't mask it at all." Rias explained causing Naruto to take a more confused expression as he relaxed slightly. "Ah forgive me, we haven't properly introduced ourselves have we?" Naruto looked aside apparently embarrassed that he forgot about that as well. "I'm Rias Gremory, and these are my club members Koneko Toujou, Himejima Akeno, and Yuuto Kiba."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He muttered in response as he kept an eye on all of them. "I take it you're not like those white and black winged guys huh?" he asked getting looks from the ORC. "I was meaning to do some research about what they were but I noticed you guys looking for me, so this took priority."

"Well in the sense that we're not human, we're like them I suppose." Rias conceded. "At the same time we're not the same species as either of them." She explained as she and her club members revealed their wings. "We are Devils and they are Angels and Fallen Angels respectively."

"So why were you looking for me?" Naruto asked absorbing the information easily enough.

"I'm one of the ones in charge of this city." Rias explained simply. "I don't like it when unknown beings of unknown power wander into my city." Naruto nodded in understanding. "So of course we'd like to know what you're doing here and what exactly you're looking for."

"I'm just a wanderer who was thinking of settling down." Naruto replied evasively though Rias gave him some respect for making a believable lie like that.

"Then would you like to attend school here?" She asked curiously. "We'll be able to set up a scholarship program for you so that any money you make can go towards daily needs and hobbies."

Naruto's face visibly soured at that. "I'd rather not." He stated bluntly causing Akeno to giggle as Kiba and Koneko rolled their eyes.

"It would help you make friends." Rias added in diplomatically. "Most people around our age attend school so you'd be hard pressed to find anyone to hang out with during school hours."

"I think I'll be fine." Naruto muttered while rubbing the back of his head.

"Then I suppose we can't help it." Rias muttered unhappily. "And here I was thinking of adding Ramen to the school's lunch menu." Naruto's ears perked up. "Well I guess we'll test it out for a semester and see if it goes well."

"Wait…" Naruto began getting Akeno to giggle again causing the blonde to send her a weird look. "You're adding Ramen to the menu?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, we've been getting complaints the food here is rather…boring and unchanging." She admitted with a shrug. "Why do you like Ramen or something?"

"Ah, you could say that." Naruto muttered realizing he'd given her information to use against him. "If I become a student here I can have Ramen every day?"

"No, it'd be on a rotation with the other dishes provided, but every so often there would be Ramen available." Rias explained simply. "In addition to that, if you did attend school here, we could share information with you about the various supernatural beings in the world."

Naruto bit his lips "I won't have to do anything will I?" he asked looking around. "Like sell my soul or something like that?"

"No, unless of course you want to?" she questioned looking at him with a small smile. "The only thing you'd have to do is attend classes like a normal student and at least make a token effort to succeed. Anything other than that is really up to you."

"I'll think about it." Naruto said before nodding his head politely and leaving the room.

"Well, that went well." Akeno noted happily as Rias smiled. "Even if he doesn't join our peerage I think we'll benefit from having him around."

"Yeah I do as well." Rias agreed as Kiba and Koneko watched the two friends talk. "That being said are you guys up to reading a little more into that book?" the red head asked pulling the book in question out from her desk.

"Give us hints about what to expect." Koneko nodded in agreement.

"As you wish Buchou." Kiba agreed easily.

"Ara, Ara, I'll get some more snacks ready." Akeno giggled to herself as she wandered off towards the kitchen. Rias opened the book to where they left off and pressed the play button allowing the story to resume.

 **As Naruto stared at Nonaka's blade, he had to remind himself of something vitally important.**

 **Something that he would definitely forget if he didn't remind himself constantly.**

"I wonder what it is." Rias hummed thoughtfully as Koneko and Kiba watched the scene impassively.

 **It was a simple fact that most people wouldn't really think too much about, and something that Naruto was forced to think about ever since he realized that he wasn't anywhere near the Elemental Nations anymore.**

 **He was, without a doubt, a ninjutsu specialist.**

"Ninjutsu?" Kiba asked curiously "Is that what his abilities are called?" the others shrugged at his question since they didn't know the answer either.

 **Now most people would think that this wasn't vital information, that this was more of a bit of trivia rather than anything truly important.**

 **Well they would be wrong.**

"Should take notes." Koneko noted as she pulled out some pen and paper. "Ready." She declared with her normal monotone voice. Akeno giggled before setting down a tray of snacks on the table between everyone while placing some tea cups down.

 **Ninjutsu, in its purest form, was a ninja art that was geared towards the destruction of the enemy.**

 **It was, in every shape and form, all based on destroying the enemy by overpowering or overwhelming them.**

 **Ninjutsu was rarely, if ever, truly subtle or quiet.**

The scrabbling of Koneko's pen against paper echoed through the room as Rias and the others absorbed that bit of information. "I guess that means to him, we'd be Ninjutsu specialists as well huh Akeno?" Rias asked while glancing at her queen.

"It would seem so Buchou." The dark haired beauty remarked casually.

 **The fact that Kakashi-sensei's 'assassination' ninjutsu was a lightning attack that was as plain as Naruto's orange clothing should be more than enough evidence of** _ **that.**_

 **But more importantly; why does any of this matter?**

 **Well, that's because Naruto** _ **really**_ **didn't want to gather attention to himself.**

"I guess that means he actually struggles to stay inconspicuous." Kiba noted softly as he regarded the situation at hand. "It also means we can attribute any explosions or weird cases of destruction to Naruto, good to know."

"Are you suggesting we pin the blame on random cases of destruction on Naruto?" Rias questioned her Knight with an odd look on her face.

"Yes."

"Well at least we're on the same page."

 **Ninjutsu would make him stand out like a sore thumb, drawing attention to himself thanks to ninjutsu's destructive capacity...and stuff.**

 **That basically meant; no** _ **rasengans**_ **or any of their variants were allowed, or even too many clones, since too many copies of one person were bound to draw people's attention.**

"Surprised he can think so tactfully." Koneko stated while clicking her pen as she waited for more information. "Thought he was dumb." She ignored the admonishing looks her King sent her.

 **Even while learning more about the world, he only had so many copies roaming the streets, while giving them different looks.**

 **He also had no idea how sensing among the supernatural worked either, so gathering natural energy for Sage Mode would be both; time consuming and eye-catching.**

"It seems that all of this is kind of…foreign to him." Akeno noted with a giggle. "It seems we found someone who likes being the center of attention, but realizes he shouldn't be right now."

Rias nodded her head in agreement. "He would definitely make a good Devil." She noted happily. "Now if only we could figure out how to convince him to join us."

 **Thus that left Naruto with one thing left.**

 **Taijutsu.**

 **Now, while Taijutsu wasn't Naruto's specialty, he wasn't a slouch in it anymore. He could now hold his own against Kakashi-sensei in Taijutsu, and he was fast enough to be a match for him as well.**

"I suppose Taijutsu would be Hand to Hand combat." Kiba noted simply by taking in the context the word was used in. "I wonder how strong his sensei was in the field."

 **So that meant he was at least an A-rank in those categories.**

 **It would have do for now.**

"Makes you wonder how the ranking system works for him doesn't it?" Akeno asked seeing her King rubbing her chin in thought.

 **After Naruto was done with his mental checklist, he turned back to Nonaka and answered her. "This may be difficult to believe, but I** _ **am**_ **a human. Though, I don't know who you are or why you are pointing your sword at me...you should know that I don't attack someone unless they threaten someone that I care about. That, or I am attacked myself."**

 **He then lifted his chin, defiant. "Basically, I won't threaten the normal students here. I give you my word on that, and I never go back on my word."**

"Oh how manly of him." Akeno giggled into her hand once more causing Rias to sigh at her friend's behavior.

"Akeno…" Rias trailed off unsure how to continue her statement.

 **To be blunt, the blond really couldn't back down to her right now.**

 **No, he had to show her that he couldn't be bullied around.**

 **...Then again, he also didn't want to antagonize her either...**

 **Well, hopefully he found a decent middle ground.**

"I don't think someone as serious looking at Nonaka-san would accept such a response though." Kiba noted seriously. "Isn't that line of thinking just too vague to be acceptable?"

Rias nodded her head seeing Kiba's point. "I suppose you're right, but we'll just have to wait and see." She decided effectively dropping the subject in favor of reading more.

 **Meanwhile, the human female continued to stare at the blond, pondering his words.**

 **...Was he really a human?**

 **No, that couldn't be true, right? Humans didn't contain strange and foreign energy signals.**

"Speaking of which, how did Naruto feel to you Akeno, Koneko?" Rias asked turning to the other girls in her club.

"Ara, he felt powerful, like a storm waiting to hit." Akeno smiled thoughtfully as she placed a hand on her cheek. "A surge of power just waiting to be unleashed."

Koneko nodded her head. "He felt like the wind." Koneko summarized her thoughts in a small sentence.

 **Unless...it was a Sacred Gear?**

 **No, if that was the case then the sensor that tipped the higher ups of her faction would have made note of it. This was new. Foreign.**

 **That meant that the being in front of her could very much be a new supernatural entity.**

"Well I don't think he felt inhuman though." Akeno explained as she frowned slightly. "Though at the same time it's hard to call him a human as well."

 **And if that was the case, then were there more beings like him? Hidden from view to her faction and mostly unknown.**

 **A** _ **dangerous**_ **possibility.**

 **But more than that, did the 'human' known as Uzumaki Naruto pose a threat to the humans in the area?**

"Does he pose a threat?" Rias pondered the question aloud. "I suppose he could, if he felt like it." She noted while tilting her head in thought. "But I didn't get that feeling from him while we talked. "More to the point, which faction does Nonaka-san belong to?"

 **Nonaka's thoughts raced around this...** _ **person's**_ **strange energy and its possible implications. As was her duty in this academy.**

 **The Hero Tribe sent her to this academy as a 'watcher', which gave her two important responsibilities; to watch over the confirmed devils in the area while keeping a lookout for stray devils, and eliminating them if required.**

 **As was her duty as a 'hero'.**

"A hero?" Akeno murmured in surprise. "To think they were still active in this area." Se narrowed her eyes in thought.

"To think there was a hero faction member here under our noses and we never even knew." Rias muttered softly as she narrowed her eyes. "I suppose I should inform Sona as soon as we can get some proof."

 **...That being said, she has recently received two more objectives by her faction's leadership.**

 **To find and determine whether the new foreign energy that a sensor of theirs has picked up near Kuoh Town was hostile to humanity or not, and to keep an eye out for the last descendant of the original Lucifer.**

"So even the hero faction is looking for Lucifer's descendant." Kiba noted as Koneko jotted down key points as they came up.

 **The Hero Tribe's duty must be fulfilled for the sake of humanity, which it has safeguarded for two thousand years as the best line of defense against the supernatural.**

 **The organization was said to have been founded by the God of the Bible and has since spread across the world to continue their mission in secrecy, none of the supernatural factions were aware of their presence, but they** _ **were**_ **aware of the heroes that they created throughout history.**

"That's dangerous." Rias muttered as she absorbed the information given to her. "To think that all of the world's heroes originated from one organization…"

 **They were where humans with Sacred Gears were supposed to go if they wanted to fight instead of live normal lives.**

 **Things have changed however...**

 **The introduction of the devil's evil piece system has made recruiting new blood difficult, as many devils have snatched up any human with talent or a Sacred Gear like collectibles.**

"Well…I can't really deny that…" Rias muttered with a sweat drop. In a quieter voice she asked herself. "Is that how I'm seen?"

 **The Hero Tribe, thus, had to keep better vigilance over the devils and the other supernatural factions to prevent their fellow humans from being reincarnated into what they saw as a slavery system.**

 **A sentiment that Nonaka nominally agreed with.**

"I can see why they'd think that about the peerage system." Akeno noted softly since it was well known that most pure blooded devils were a greedy sort that were always looking for the best new thing to own.

 **Now, with this strange power in this ostensible human, there was another point of concern to the heroes of this world, one that, given their already difficult circumstances, they couldn't let pass.**

 **Which was why the young woman continued her intense stare, finally moving her sword away from his face after a few more tense moments. A green aura appearing on her arm once more, which took her armor and sword away from her.**

"So she trusted him in the end." Rias noted with a detached calmness. "I think, if I were her. That it would be better to keep a close eye on Naruto to ensure that he was speaking the truth." She explained to her peerage.

"But at the same time she can't exactly follow him wherever he goes." Akeno pointed out. "Besides, she has other duties that require her attention."

 **"I will trust your word for now, Uzumaki-san. But if you give me a reason to doubt your sincerity...then I, Nonaka Yuki of the Hero Tribe will end you." Nonaka Yuki stated with utmost certainty.**

 **After all, she was well-trained, and she was sure that she could deal with whatever this boy could throw at her.**

 **Her warning to him was not really for her own benefit either, but more for the ordinary humans around them.**

 **For the sake of humanity.**

 **That was the duty of a hero after all.**

"Yet, I don't think she'd be able to beat him." Kiba noted with a small knowing smile on his face. "Well, regardless at least we know that Nonaka-san has a stubborn streak a mile wide."

 **Naruto could have cried in relief, happy that he didn't have to show his hand in a school filled with supernatural beings. He could go back home and regroup from this unexpected wake up call.**

 **"Understood, Nonaka-san, I promise you that I won't cause any trouble here! In fact, I was forced into Kuoh because a police officer said I was too young to be working. So I'm not here of my own free will, ya know?" Naruto stated, in the hopes that she would see that he had no ulterior motives.**

"I'm so glad we got to talk to him before this happened." Rias muttered as she covered her face with her hands. "I swear if Naruto comes into the clubroom and tells us about that I'm going to pull a page from Grayfia's book and pull Onii-sama's cheeks until they're black and blue."

 **Nonaka didn't bother to respond as she turned around to leave the rooftop, heading towards her next class since school was still ongoing. She just needed to make sure that Uzumaki wasn't a threat before he could be allowed to leave the premises.**

 **Moreover, how stupid did she take her for? There wasn't any kind of law in Japan that dictated that teenagers** _ **had**_ **to go to high school.**

"I can understand her disbelief, but at the same time…she should've been able to at least see that Naruto thought he was being truthful." Akeno noted while watched the interaction with a critical eye.

 **Either he was lying, or he was tricked.**

 **Though, she was pretty confident that he was lying.**

 **Meanwhile, as the blond watched the young woman leave, he couldn't help but believe that he seriously needed to get back to his house in order to figure out how to approach this new problem.**

Rias hummed once more as the book showed Naruto deep in concentration. "I wonder how different Naruto acts here than what his friends back at his home would expect from him."

"Who knows, we don't even know how he acts around his friends." Koneko pointed out getting a sigh from the others at how little information they actually had about the blonde.

 **Apparently there were also strong humans among the other strange creatures that inhabited this world, giving him** _ **more**_ **to worry about.**

 **He just couldn't catch a break here could he?**

 **The worst part was that...if this girl knew about him, then it was possible that other groups knew about him too.**

"Makes you wonder what he thinks about us, doesn't it?" Rias asked vaguely causing her peerage to collectively hum in thought.

 **The blond quickly left the rooftop in order to leave the academy and get back home, where he wouldn't feel like everyone was waiting for him to blow his cover.**

 **It was suffocating for someone like him to constantly be aware, forced to be on edge all of the damn time, and keep himself from standing out too much.**

 **It just wasn't what he was used to. Even if it** _ **was**_ **necessary...he still didn't like it one bit.**

"Knew it." Akeno giggled happily "He seemed so…stifled around everyone." She noted happily. "We'll have to figure out how to make him feel comfortable." Rias didn't say anything, but she agreed with her Queen nonetheless.

 **He, very simply, needed to wind down a bit in a place that he could feel like himself without being constantly watched.**

 **Hopefully this would be the last 'incident' with this world's supernatural that he would have for a while.**

"He…seems like the unlucky sort, doesn't he?" Rias asked giggling softly. "From one problem to another in such short time frames.

"Trouble magnet." Koneko added in a faint smile playing across her lips.

 **Naruto quickly jogged at an 'average' human pace towards the front of the academy, getting ready to leave, up until he muttered a curse under his breath.**

 **Unfortunately for him, he ran head first from one problem into another, this time in the form of one of those strange beings that he still didn't really know about...yet.**

 **The girl in front of him was a teenager with black hair that has been shortened and shaped to a bob-cut style, with piercing violet eyes that were framed by a pair of glasses focusing on him as he approached.**

"Oh, it's Sona-Kaichou." Kiba noted in surprise. "Why would she be at the school gate during school hours?" he questioned with a tilt of his head.

"I'd imagine that it's her turn to monitor the gates to make sure no one is trying to skip classes." Rias explained for her knight. "The student council also acts as the Moral's committee and so they also have to make sure that everyone is obeying school rules."

 **She wore the typical Kuoh Academy female uniform and had a petite figure, usually befitting one of her age.**

 **She went by the name of Shitori Sona; the student council president of this academy, and quite possibly a supernatural being that he wanted absolutely nothing to do with.**

"Poor Naruto." Akeno noted with another giggle. "Sona-Kaichou is the strictest and unbending when it comes to school rules and obligations."

 **"...Uzumaki Naruto...the transfer student." Sona stated matter-of-factly, giving Naruto a sudden chill from her tone.**

 **It was the tone he was somewhat familiar with now, the tone of an upcoming lecture.**

 **But before Naruto could make an attempt to escape, the student council president continued. "The transfer student that** _ **should**_ **be in class in order to continue his education, rather than roaming around the school, skipping class, and sleeping during lectures."**

Rias shivered "I've been on the receiving end of that tone before, it's really unnerving." She muttered causing Kiba and Koneko to laugh softly.

 **By this point, Sona's glasses took in the reflection of light, which gave her a natural glare without having to make the expression for it.**

 **He had to admit, that was pretty cool.**

 **"Listen I had a good reason for it..." Naruto began, before getting cut off by Sona again.**

"You have to admit Buchou, Sona-Kaichou's glasses always seem to reflect the light perfectly whenever she gets mad." Akeno pointed out causing Rias to laugh.

 **"I'm sure you have your reasons, Uzumaki-san, but attaining an education is your most important goal right now. It is what you should be focusing on so that you could become a good and prosperous citizen. This is for your future." Sona claimed with conviction.**

 **Naruto was momentarily stunned at the complete faith that she held in her statement, thrown off by it a bit.**

"I never knew Sona-Kaichou felt so strongly about school." Kiba admitted with a bow of his head. "It's actually quite admirable."

Rias smiled as she agreed with her Knight. "Sona is one of the few young devils with a definite goal in mind. Most, myself included, have only thought as far as becoming good heads of our houses."

 **Admittedly, he wasn't sure what he should expect from these so called 'supernatural' beings. Were they just like humans, where some were good and some were bad?**

 **Or maybe they all fell into some sort of personality category? But so far, if he used her as a benchmark, maybe they all weren't so different from humans at all?**

"My, what a thoughtful line of thinking." Akeno muttered while covering her mouth. "I'm so glad there are people who realize that despite having never met us." Kiba and Koneko agreed while Rias merely smiled while rolling her eyes at Akeno's over dramatization.

 **He hoped so, that way, if push came to shove, then he could possibly reach an agreement with some of these people so that he didn't become their target.**

 **At least, that was a possible plan for the future.**

 **"Thank you for your concern, Shitori-san. But I...uh...I have to take care of my younger sister at home! So I have to leave school early." Naruto lied through his teeth.**

"Oh that was one of the worst lies I've ever heard." Rias muttered while she covered her face actually embarrassed that such a poor lie was said in her presence.

"But he did hit one of Sona's soft spots." Akeno noted simply. "She's a sucker for concerned older siblings looking out for their younger siblings."

 **He was never a good liar to begin with, but this one was so bad that even he had to admit it.**

 **Well, maybe he can just have a clone** _ **henge**_ **into Naruko or something, in case suspicions arose later...**

 **The president raised an eyebrow, before a small smile grew on her face. "Very well, Uzumaki-san, but keep up with your studies from here on out."**

"What do you think Buchou?" Koneko asked as Rias uncovered her face. "Benefit of doubt or Kaichou actually dumb?" Rias raised her hand and channeled her power into it before staring at Koneko. "I'm sorry Buchou won't do again." The white haired rook apologized quickly as she backed away from the hand while holding her rear end.

 **Sona, apparently, approved of his actions, if her more supportive attitude was of any indication.**

 **To her, it was good that he wanted to go home and take care of a sibling, so she didn't want to stop him, but she also didn't want to encourage his lax behavior in regards to his studies.**

 **She, perhaps, had a soft spot for elder siblings, who rushed to take care of their younger siblings.**

"Noting her love of her older sister, the Maou Leviathan." Rias mused while watching things play out.

 **Now...if only her** _ **own**_ **elder sister wasn't so embarrassing, then maybe...**

"Also noting her exasperation with her sister's tendency to go overboard." Rias laughed softly at the follow up.

 **"Thank you, Shitori-san! I'll see ya later, alright?" Naruto said loudly, desperate to make sure that he wouldn't be caught lying by getting out of there as soon as possible.**

 **He once more began to run at what he considered to be an average human speed, but what he considered average actually appeared to Sona as speeds that only the fastest human runner in the world; Usain Bolt, could achieve.**

"I guess I never noticed it before huh." Rias muttered as the book showed Naruto booking it while leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.

"So, another difference between our world and his?" Kiba questioned curiously as he watched the speed at which Naruto ran away. "Maybe we should try and sit down with him to explain what's considered 'normal' around here."

 **Sona was, of course, shocked to see an ordinary teenage boy run so fast.**

 **Either the boy was a naturally gifted runner or...perhaps he was something exceptional among his fellow humans?**

"Definitely need to sit down and chat with him, or just talk to Sona about him as well." Rias shrugged her shoulder. "Things will probably start being different now, since all of this happens on the premise that we don't have this book apparently." She added in as she motioned towards the book. "If we act differently maybe things will change."

 **Regardless, that burst of impressive talent got her to ponder whether he could be a potential candidate for her Peerage, as she had quite a few opening left to fill.**

 **She decided to look into the matter later, but first, she had to have a conversation with her best friend; Rias, about potential candidates for their Peerages, and how best to divide the spoils between them.**

 **Fair was fair after all.**

"Speaking of, I believe our next meeting to discuss potentials is coming up soon." Rias muttered while tilting her head back in thought. "Hm…." She mused while closing her eyes. "Do you guys think I should bring this book up with her?"

"I think you should." Akeno mentioned easily. "After all you share responsibility for this city." She explained when Rias looked to her for explanation. "She can't protect this city, if she doesn't know something is endangering it."

When Rias looked towards her Knight and Rook they nodded in agreement with their Queen. "Alright, I'll bring it up." She conceded at length.

 **"Looks like Kuoh Academy truly is a place where potential congregates, right, Tsubaki?" Sona asked, at first to what seemed like no one in particular.**

 **Though it turned out not to be the case, as one of her closest friends, her** _ **queen;**_ **Shinra Tsubaki, appeared to the right side of the bespectacled girl without prompt.**

"How does she do that?" Koneko asked softly. "Don't like it when she sneaks up on me."

"She's just really good at suppressing her presence." Akeno noted with another giggle. "Always hovering just near Sona to be at her side should someone attack her."

"It's actually a little unnerving." Kiba muttered while a sweat drop formed on his head recalling a time when Tsubaki could be found following the Knight for the entirety of the school day.

 **Tsubaki was a well-endowed young woman with straight-black hair that reached her knees, along with heterochromic eyes with her left eye and right eye being violet and light brown respectively. Her own glasses glinted in the light mysteriously as she regarded her** _ **king**_ **and responded.**

 **"Yes, Uzumaki Naruto would indeed be an excellent addition to your Peerage, Sona-kaichou. He seems to be a better prospect than Hyoudou Issei at the very least."**

"Right, Issei…" Rias began only to pause as Koneko made a disgusted face.

"Pervert." She declared before eating a cookie.

"We still need to consider how we're going to approach him." Rias continued deciding to ignore Koneko's open dislike of the boy.

 **The student council president narrowed her eyes faintly, oh yes...the young man that Rias had her eye on, the one with the suspected Sacred Gear.**

 **Neither of them really knew what the boy held within him, and Sona disliked taking chances, especially when she considered that Hyoudou already had quite the reputation throughout the school already.**

 **It wasn't a good reputation.**

"Maybe the first thing we do to Issei is put him in rehab?" Rias muttered half seriously causing Akeno to break down laughing while Kiba stifled the laughter threatening to come out while Koneko gave her a thumbs up.

 **Which was why, so far, Uzumaki was the better choice for her.**

 **But first...**

 **"Come, Tsubaki, we should be on our way, Rias is expecting us." Sona stated, turning around and heading towards the direction of the Occult Research Club building.**

 **They had much to discuss.**

"Hm…" Rias muttered softly as she considered things. "We really do have much to discuss."

 **Naruto was jogging his way back home, despite his impatience.**

 **After the run in with Nonaka Yuki, he** _ **really**_ **didn't want to run the risk of tipping off his abilities to her, lest he incur the girl's suspicion and make a new enemy in the visage of this so called 'Hero Tribe'.**

Kiba snorted at the name. "It's hard to take a faction that calls themselves a tribe of heroes seriously." He stated calmly. "Do they even know what a hero is?" he questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Unlikely." Koneko intoned softly as she agreed with the Knight.

 **Also, he had to find a place to train in order to prepare himself for what seemed like a probable conflict.**

 **Since he was busy gathering information on the world and the supernatural, he never really registered that he needed to train...what with how noticeable that action would be.**

"So, he actually allowed himself to rust in an effort to avoid detection." Akeno muttered softly as she watched Naruto berate himself for his lax actions.

 **It seemed stupid as a matter of fact, why would he ruin his anonymity by training every now and again when he wasn't in any danger?**

 **...That, and he had no clue where he could find a place to train.**

"It is quite hard to find somewhere to train while avoiding normal humans." Kiba muttered in understanding. "I think I understand his woes. At least a little bit anyways."

 **But now, of course, there was at least one faction that knew that he wasn't...'normal', so he needed to get himself back into shape. Just in case.**

 **The only problem that he really had was that he was quite a bit slower; physically, and in reaction speed, than when he fought Pain.**

 **...He was regretting his decision now.**

"Well at least he gets a chance to get back into fighting shape." Rias noted happily. "Not everyone gets time to get back into shape before things happen."

"Speaking of, we should go over some videos of Riser's rating games, maybe we can uncover some sort of weakness we can target." Akeno advised. "After all I doubt he'll let you wait until after college to make his move." Rias grimaced but agreed with Akeno regardless.

 **That being said, it wasn't like he was weak or anything, he was more than positive that he was stronger and faster than most of these supernatural beings.**

 **It was more of a...long-term problem than anything else.**

 **So, the best thing for him to do would be to find a nice forest near Kuoh Town, and use fuinjutsu to hide his energy signal.**

"Another new term." Koneko muttered as she wrote down the word Fuinjutsu on her paper.

"Roughly the art of sealing is it not?" Rias asked Akeno, the more knowledgeable about Japanese practices, despite Rias' rampant obsession with all things related to Japan.

 **Fuinjutsu...**

 **Fuinjutsu was something that he recently dabbled in, seeing as he had the tools necessary for it, and he practically had nothing better to do with his free time.**

 **The fuinjutsu scrolls which Ero-Sennin gave him for his training, which were left in a seal, always accessible to him, if he wanted it.**

"Something his late master left him…" Kiba muttered sadly. "I can only imagine the pain he must have felt when he learned that his teacher died."

 **Never touched while he was back at Konoha, far too concerned with real tangible power and strength than the mysterious art that his master was so advanced in.**

 **His perverted old man of a master forced him to keep it as a precaution, hoping that the blond would, one day, try and do something with it.**

 **Naruto laughed it off at the time, but it turned out that the old pervert was a hell of a lot smarter than he gave him credit for.**

"Smart of the man to specialize in something rather obscure by the looks of things." Akeno noted softly as she watched Naruto dabble a little bit with the seals.

 **The shinobi twitched, becoming more somber at the thought.**

 **But then he shook his head, deciding to exit from that train of thought, knowing nothing good would come from it.**

 **First and foremost, he had to focus on finding a place to train.**

 **...But before he even did** _ **that**_ **...**

 **He needed a nap, as well as a nice feast of ramen to cool his nerves.**

 **One could not train on an empty stomach after all.**

Rias couldn't hold in the giggle as she allowed herself to laugh at Naruto's mindset. "If only problems were so easily solved." She mused wiping away a tear that had formed from her laughter. The others agreed as they all smiled at the light hearted nature of Naruto.

 **Night was rapidly approaching when Naruto woke up from his nap.**

 **As soon as he was lucid enough, the young man immediately began to gather all of his supplies and tools, aware that he should probably make the best of his training.**

"Maybe we can gain some tips on how to train as well." Rias noted as she took out a piece of paper and a pen. "Just write down anything you'd think would help you in your own training for now."

 **Ero-Sennin gave him quite a bit of paper slips to practice fuinjutsu on, giving him plenty to practice on if he so wanted.**

 **He has actually learned about fuinjutsu before, so he knew the basics; like how to make a paper bomb for instance.**

 **Though, muffling energy signals were definitely a bit more complicated than that. And something that he, only recently, managed to nail down.**

"So he can set up a particular array and do just about anything with it?" Rias muttered in awe. "That's so amazing. Imagine what that practice could do for us!"

 **Basically, he wasn't a master by any means, but he had a decent grasp on what to do.**

 **Naruto barely dabbled in fuinjutsu back in his world, but now, in this world, it suddenly became much more important to learn about.**

 **Especially when he remembered all of the incredible things that fuinjutsu could legitimately accomplish, which inspired him to actually,** _ **really**_ **, give it a shot.**

"Maybe we should ask him to show us a bit of what Fuinjutsu can do." Akeno suggested cheerfully as images of what Naruto was thinking about flashed before them.

 **It was rough at first, but he thought that he was doing alright, all things considered.**

 **Though he doubted that he'd ever become good enough to use fuinjutsu to head back home or anything...so** _ **that**_ **idea was out of the question.**

 **Naruto was still thinking about his actions throughout the last two months as he was putting on his casual clothes and walked outside, prepared to start his search.**

Koneko tilted her head as she watched him prepare to leave. "Wonder how he trains." She muttered softly her deadpan expression giving nothing away.

"It should be enlightening." Kiba added in a smile of his own playing across his face.

"Are you guys making a joke about him being a sage?" Rias asked with narrowed eyes as she tried to gauge what her servants were doing. The two younger members of her peerage smiled and shrugged their shoulders noncommittally.

 **Since, by this point, it was quite dark, he decided to forgo his usual practice of fitting in and just began to jump across the rooftops at breakneck speeds.**

 **Thankfully, as he was moving, and after doing some brainstorming, the blond quickly remembered that there was a forest-like area at the northwestern part of Kuoh Town, having passed by it when he entered the town in the first place.**

 **Perfect.**

"Roof hopping certainly does seem to be easier and more natural to him than walking along the street does." Akeno mused with a smile. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised since he is a ninja." She smiled happily seeing that Rias' eyes still sparkled whenever she mentioned that fact.

 **Changing course slightly, the shinobi soared through the many buildings of the human settlement reaching his destination in a matter of seconds.**

 **When he actually arrived, he quickly gave the forest around him a once over, determining whether it would work for him.**

 **"...Not bad, nowhere near as impressive as Konoha's forests, but I doubt that** _ **any**_ **forest in this world can top that." Naruto said with a grin, as he decided to drop his supplies on the ground to begin.**

"Yeah, those trees were huge." Koneko noted in remembrance. "Wanted to climb one." She noted flatly before sighing. "Too bad." She muttered softly.

 **He needed to actually draw the seals that would suppress energy signals, one that would work for a decent enough area for his training.**

 **Thankfully, he had plenty of practice with his two month time frame.**

 **As soon as Naruto finished drawing those very seals, the blond twitched, cut off from his work as he felt...** _ **something**_ **.**

 **It was a spike of energy from a way's away, supernatural energy, which he has gotten used to thanks to his two month stay in this world.**

Rias' eyes narrowed "So there are beings wandering into our territory." She noted aggressively. "Akeno, I think patrols should be increased within the next month or two."

"Understood Buchou." Akeno nodded in subservience a small, dangerous, smile playing across her lips as she bowed her head.

 **At first, the shinobi didn't recognize it, but he** _ **did**_ **sense that, whatever it was, it was further up north in the forest.**

 **For a few moments, he stayed like this, trying to grasp at this feeling.**

 **Then it clicked in his head, an image of bat-like wings on an individual's back appearing in the forefront of his mind.**

"Strays, probably." Kiba noted calmly. "Though why they would flare their power is beyond me."

"Battle." Koneko offered as explanation.

 **He didn't know what it was called, but he** _ **did**_ **know which group this feeling belonged to.**

 **One of those weird supernatural creatures;** _ **devils**_ **.**

 **So...magic? Maybe? He wasn't sure.**

"W-weird…" Rias muttered as if struck.

 **Regardless, Naruto grabbed his supplies again and resealed them, taking them with him as he began sprinting to the source of the energy, frowning visibly.**

 **Whatever was out there, he had to check it out before he could begin any training, besides, he was curious.**

 **Considering the spike of energy, maybe there was a fight sparking out ahead or something, which could actually be a good stress reliever for him to watch now that he thought about it...**

"He's an oddball alright." Kiba noted with a chuckle. "To consider a fight as a stress reliever is really weird.

"Everyone has their own quirks Kiba." Rias admonished him softly a knowing look on her face while Kiba simply nodded his head in agreement.

 **Naruto eventually ended his musings when he came upon a peculiar sight once he reached his destination; a battlefield.**

 **A battlefield that was recently made thanks to the people that were occupying this piece of the forest.**

 **And right in the middle of it were two females, who were very much surrounded.**

"A battlefield huh?" Akeno murmured as she attempted to identify anyone within the clearing that she could see. "I don't recognize anyone specifically, though it's obvious that most of them are strays."

"Yeah, I noticed that." Rias muttered trying to figure out why all of these Strays were in the area.

 **Standing back-to-back against one another, those two girls were amidst a virtual sea of creatures of all shapes and sizes. Which were** _ **obviously**_ **here with deadly intentions.**

 **Among them, the shorter one was a short girl with childish features, with** _ **very**_ **risqué clothing...if it could be called that anyways.**

"Oh my, what interesting taste in clothing." Akeno muttered in that creepy faked innocence voice of hers that sent shivers down the spines of her friends.

 **She wore what looked like a black leather top that only covered her up to her ribs and two black straps crisscrossing to make an 'X' over her stomach.**

 **She also wore pink and white striped stockings, as well as a pair of, quite visible, black underwear.**

 **Her long silver hair, which reached to the middle of her back, was flailing around as she jerked her head around her, and her purple eyes were glistening sharply at the dangerous situation that she found herself in.**

"Pervert." Koneko declared absently as she regarded the silver haired Loli.

"Yes, she must be punished." Akeno added in while licking her lips. Elsewhere a silver haired loli shivered in her sleep unknowing of the weirdness she would one day find herself in.

 **Naruto frowned, narrowing his eyes, studying her closer as he noticed something framing the crown of her head.**

 **...**

 **Wait, were those** _ **horns?**_

"They are horns…" Rias noted in surprise before pulling out a book from her shelf. "There…are way too many possible answers…" she muttered while looking through the book to find what creature she may have been.

"She looks European…" Kiba noted simply. "Could be anything from a Succubus, to a Satyr."

 **Naruto couldn't help but do a double-take at the sight of the little horns on the girl's head, but quickly snapped himself out of it.**

 **Now** _ **really**_ **wasn't the time to stare.**

 **So, taking chance that was given to him in the apparent lull in the fighting, the blond focused his attention on the other figure who, he assumed, to be the silverette's partner.**

"Shen looks…normal?" Akeno hummed thoughtfully as she pondered the question.

"Not jail bait." Koneko agreed tersely.

 **The other girl was far more, physically at least, likely to be around the blonde's age, and thankfully didn't make him feel like he was committing a crime by staring.**

 **She had vibrant red hair, which was partially pulled into two separate pigtails that were held together with a pair of long black strings, with the rest of her hair flowing freely down to her waist, framing her pink eyes.**

"She certainly looks pretty." Akeno hummed happily. "She could even pass off as a family member of yours." She noted looking at her King.

"I suppose so." Rias noted in interest as she held up a lock of her own red hair. "Is mine a little darker?" Akeno shook her head softly causing Rias to shrug her shoulders.

 **In terms of physique, she was practically the polar opposite of the other girl; as she had quite the voluptuous body, which was contained in a pink top that was hanging on her shoulders, and a frilly blue skirt to complete her ensemble.**

 **All in all, the duo was quite the interesting pair. One that most wouldn't see every day.**

 **And they were** _ **both**_ **clearly under great distress, since they were up against multiple monsters on all sides.**

"It does look dangerous for them doesn't it?" Kiba asked factually while Koneko nodded her head.

"I wonder how two young girls ended up getting chased by such a large number of strays." Akeno muttered while frowning in thought.

 **Naruto stared at the two of them for a moment, stuck in indecision.**

 **If he wanted...he could just leave and pretend that this never happened, after, all they weren't his problem anyway, hell, he didn't even know if they were good people or not, so maybe helping them could be a bad thing?**

 **He was supposed to lay low, so helping random people would just garner him attention from unnecessary people, and he has no guarantee that they were even worth the effort.**

"Awwwww look at him trying to go against what his heart wants to do." Akeno sounded way too happy as the others scooted away from her.

 **The smart thing to do here...was to turn away and pretend that he didn't see anything.**

 **...Yeah, the smart thing.**

 **...**

 **Sighing, the blond swiftly took out a hidden kunai under his right sleeve, already knowing that he never was good at doing the 'smart thing'.**

"A man who follows his heart, not his brain huh?" Rias mused with a smile. "At least we know that he can't ignore women in trouble."

 **If things got rough for him for helping out others, then so be it.**

 **Much rather that, than bear with the guilt of abandoned people in need to monsters.**

 **Without making a sound, the shinobi charged in, intent on getting those girls out alive and unharmed.**

"I do believe we get our first glimpse of Naruto's fighting ability now." Kiba noted happily. "What do you think Koneko?"

"Popcorn?" She suggested getting a laugh from Akeno and Kiba while Rias merely smiled softly.

 **The first of the monsters that took notice of the blond was an ugly half-human/half-fish monstrosity, which barely managed to notice him as it turned around, making an attempt at roaring out to grab the attention of the other beasts.**

 **It was far too slow.**

 **With eyes so sharp that it was unbefitting on the face of a teenaged boy, Naruto swiftly swung his fist at the stomach of the beast, knocking all of the air in the monster's body.**

 **With that done, he quickly and efficiently stabbed his kunai through the monster's throat, ending its life before it ever got the chance to warn its comrades.**

Koneko rubbed her throat with a small shiver. "That sounds painful." She muttered softly

 **Unsurprisingly, the shinobi wasn't too concerned about mindless monsters, as he felt nothing but blood lust from them.**

 **Not wasting any time, he moved onto the next one; a man that had a pincer for a mouth and sharp claws for hands.**

 **A combo that was pretty damn gross if you asked him, but hey, it wasn't about to matter in about a second, as the shinobi finally decided to announce his presence to ally and foe alike in a true Naruto-like fashion.**

"Certainly efficient." Rias muttered happily. "I wonder if I can get him to train the two of you?" she eyed Kiba and Koneko and suddenly the two felt nervous. "You two would certainly flourish under him."

The two younger teens chuckled nervously while sharing looks with each other.

 **"I hope you bastards didn't try and start the party without** _ **me!?**_ **" Naruto shouted in exuberance as the bug-man quickly turned around, only to be met with steel for its trouble, as the kunai dug deep into its -probable- brain.**

 **The bug-beast fell like a stone, with Naruto charging towards his next victim.**

 **As soon as blonde's declaration rang out, it stopped the fighting that was about to start anew for a split-second, long enough so that everyone there could acknowledge the newcomer in slight shock.**

"Smart." Akeno mused as she watched the ensuing fight. "He shouted to draw their attention away from girls."

"That way he doesn't really have to worry about them during the fight." Rias explained as she watched everything with a critical eye.

 **That shock vanished for the monstrous creatures when they saw that two of their comrades were down, and who exactly was responsible.**

 **Two monsters quickly flew into a frenzy and charged the blond, getting him to start a new round of clever -in his mind- quips, before he noticed that the third and final monster was about take advantage of the girls' momentary distraction.**

 **"Oi, don't gawk at me! Look out!" Naruto shouted to them, breaking both of them out of their reverie.**

"Never mind, I suppose these strays are still capable of some thought." Rias noted blandly.

"Hopefully they can do something without Naruto's help." Kiba muttered as hi hands clenched at his sight.

 **In alarm at the incoming attacks, they both moved to dodge the final monster's assault, but the red-head was too slow, and was stabbed by one of the monster's sharp legs right through her shoulder.**

 **"Mio-sama!" the little silver-haired girl cried out, charging forward to engage the final monster, her face twisting in worry. "Hang in there!"**

"So her name is Mio, huh?" Rias muttered jotting down the red headed girl's name. "I wonder who she is, since the silver haired girl seems to be a servant or retainer."

 **Right at that moment, Naruto realized that, while holding back was important, this was not the time for doing so, as those two were now barely holding out.**

 **So, with practiced ease, he dodged both the flying goblin's nose dive, and the standing pit bull's hard fist, before channeling wind chakra through his kunai...**

"Sharper blade?" Koneko questioned seeing the knife glow.

Kiba took keen notice of this as he made note that wind added cutting ability to bladed weapons.

 **In a blink, the shinobi moved to the side of both monsters, sliding, in order to line them both up for a shot.**

 **Without hesitation, he threw the kunai at speeds neither of the beasts could react to, and cleanly pierced both the pit bull and flying goblin through their chests.**

 **Both beasts fell in short order.**

"That's actually impressive." Rias noted honestly. "I didn't know that the wind attribute increased the piercing ability of projectiles."

"Neither did I Buchou." Kiba admitted as he smiled thoughtfully. "I wonder if I can make a sharper sword by imbuing it with a wind attribute."

 **Though Naruto didn't actually see them fall, as he was already moving to back up the kid, confident enough in his skills to know that they were down.**

 **As the blond ran towards the final monster, which was preoccupied with the scantily-dressed girl, he brought out the kunai hidden in his shirt's left sleeve and channeled wind chakra through it as well.**

"Hidden weapons too?" Akeno panted as her face burned red. "Buchou I must ask you to give me this one."

"You're…way too interested in this." Rias noted simply as she leaned away from her Queen.

 **Ducking under the body of the strange hybrid of a spider and a woman, he sliced off each one of its legs before the monster even realized what had happened.**

 **When 'she' did however, it screamed out in pain and stumbled back on her stumps, giving the scantily-clad girl the opening that she needed.**

 **The silverette then brought her small fist out and smashed her fist at the spider-woman's body, sending it** _ **through**_ **a tree, practically taking it down and killing the monster instantly.**

"So the silver haired girl is a power type huh?" Rias mused silently as she blinked in surprise at the sheer physical power the little girl must have had.

"It's like a perverted Koneko." Akeno giggled at the thought while Koneko glared at her queen before throwing a cookie crumb at her.

 **And, just like that, the little battle was over.**

 **Naruto wasn't focused on that however, as he moved to the red-headed girl which had received the stab wound, face tight with slight worry.**

 **He wasn't a medic by any means, but thankfully, he did have a basic knowledge of some basics, thanks to being around Baa-Chan and Sakura-chan.**

"It didn't look that bad of a wound though." Kiba wondered aloud. "It looked rather superficial to me actually."

"Don't know yet." Koneko reminded him quietly. "Need to check."

 **Taking a cursory glance, he quickly figured that the wound wasn't bad, it was superficial.**

 **Still, she was unconscious, though he doubted that it had much to do with the attack itself.**

 **As he was checking her out, he quickly noticed the dark bags there were under her eyes, making his lips flatten.**

 **The girl was exhausted.**

"I wonder how long these two have been on the run." Rias muttered sympathetically.

"She looks like she hasn't slept properly in a week." Akeno noted sadly. "Poor thing."

 **If she was already at the brink before she actually got stabbed, then that could have probably made her collapse thanks to sudden the pain, shocking her system enough to knock her out cold.**

 **In short, she needed rest, desperately.**

 **While this was happening, the silverette cautiously moved to the blond man's side, anxiously waiting for whatever he had to say.**

"I hope it's just exhaustion and not something more concerning." Kiba mused to himself while the others agreed silently.

 **The two of them were in a bad spot, so while she didn't trust him completely, he** _ **did**_ **prove to, at least, want them alive. Something that she couldn't say that a lot of people wanted.**

 **More than that, he helped them fight off a lot of stray devils when it would have been easier to just stay out of the whole affair altogether.**

 **Plus, if she really thought about it, she doubted she could really do anything to stop him anyway, since the skills he used to take out the insane devils were outside of her abilities.**

"Sounds like a very bad position to be put into." Akeno muttered thoughtfully as she tried to figure out who the girls were. "Any ideas on who they could be Buchou?" Rias shook her head still unsure.

 **...Unless she used her trump card, but she wasn't willing to risk it with Mio-sama in such a state.**

 **"The girl is fine, just tired, the wound ain't too serious either, so she will be alright as long as she gets some rest and cleans up the wound." Naruto finally spoke up with a small smile of reassurance.**

 **The girl let out a sigh of relief at the news and nodded her thanks, moving to her young charge in order to pick her up with her strength.**

"Is this where they ask if they can live with him and share a passionate night of sex and debauchery?" Akeno asked getting shocked looks from her friends. Rias, Kiba, and Koneko all stared at Akeno for a full minute before Koneko summed up everyone's thoughts.

"Pervert."

 **In the process of this, she was going to thank their savior properly, before she froze up.**

 **Naruto frowned at the silverette's sudden reaction, becoming wary of another attack. "What's wrong? Are there more of them?"**

 **"No, no...It isn't that." the girl with the 'horns' replied, her eyebrows scrunching as she pondered on their bad position.**

"She probably just remembered how bad their situation is right now." Rias mumbled to herself as her mind raced with possibilities.

"She might also be thinking a little bit more on who Naruto could be in relation to her and her charge right?" Akeno asked quietly getting a nod from Rias while the two junior members remained silent.

 **The reason that she was locking up was simple, the both of them were moving around during the middle of the night for good reason, unfortunately, as their last refuge was found out by the very stray devils that were hunting them down.**

 **No doubt, to them, they were probably just like two tasty snacks to be devoured.**

 **If they returned to their last refuge now...then she had no doubt that they would be attacked by even more stray devils, especially the ones that were instinctively looking to raise their own strength.**

"I'm getting a bad feeling about who these two might be." Rias said suddenly surprising her peerage. "I'll wait until I know for sure though." She muttered to herself as she placed her chin on the back of her hands.

 **Her young charge was half-human, and the unique smell that she had thanks to her...ancestry, helped attract stray devils from quite the distance away to her, in the hopes that they could eat what they viewed as a delicacy.**

 **Not only that, but the red-head was also unconscious...**

 **Before she could fall into despair due to their situation, an idea sprang to mind idea, which could probably buy them some reprieve; a temporary home.**

"Oh so this is where she offers up her body in order to get a place to rest." Akeno hummed in thought while her friends looked at her oddly once more. "What?" she asked seeing their looks.

 **A safe place to rest.**

 **Internally preparing herself, she quickly turned to their blond savior and pitched her idea. Hopeful. "...My young charge is wounded and unconscious, while I am tired from the day's fight. Taking that into account, I'd like to ask you whether you could offer us a temporary home where we could recuperate. In return for this favor...I wouldn't mind doing whatever you want for payment."**

 **Even as she was speaking, she was cringing at the possible degrading things that she may have to endure, well aware that offering herself up like that could very well remove the young man's inhibitions.**

"I don't think Naruto would do anything bad to her." Kiba stated simply as he folded his arms.

"Nice guy." Koneko agreed while nodding her head.

 **But...it was fine, as long as it was for her charge's sake.**

 **She was her guardian, and even if she rarely conversed with her, she was** _ **still**_ **someone that she would guard, no matter what.**

 **Which was why she was locking eyes intensely with the blond, showing him her grim determination.**

"That's a good look for her to have." Rias noted idly. "That girl's lucky to have such a devoted retainer."

 **Naruto didn't say anything at first, the only cues being that he raised his arm up slowly into the air, hanging there, as if he was raising his hand for the teacher to call him.**

 **Then he suddenly swiped his arm back down, slamming his hand down onto the silverette's skull.**

 _ **Hard.**_

The ORC winced and instinctively held their heads after seeing the smoking bump form on the silver haired girl's head. There was a collective "Ow~!" from the ORC as they sympathized with the silver haired girl.

 **The girl yelped as she face planted onto the ground with a comical bump upside her head, recovering after a spare second as she looked up at the blond with teary eyes.**

 **He didn't look amused.**

 **The shinobi, for his part, was very upset at the thought that someone would think that he was heartless enough to take advantage of the situation.**

"Well at least his heart is in the right place." Rias muttered while still rubbing her head as if feeling phantom pains from past experiences.

"I want to trade places with her." Akeno huffed with a blush on her face causing the others to move away from her again.

 **Among the duo; the red-head was out cold, and needed rest, while her...'guardian' was exhausted, leaving both incredibly vulnerable in the middle of the forest where they could get attacked again.**

 **For all intents and purposes, he was going to offer them a place to stay anyway...**

 **Plans to lay low and avoid garnering attention to himself be damned when he saw good people in such a desperate situation.**

"I think I found my ticket away from Riser." Rias muttered in realization. "I just need to get him to agree to help me…I wonder how he thinks about arranged marriages." As she delved into her Riser free fantasies the others rolled their eyes with smiles on their faces.

 **Despite his anger however, he couldn't help but be impressed by the silverette's actions, as she obviously hated what she was doing, but still did it anyway for her friend.**

 **Who wouldn't respect something like that?**

 **"...Why don't you try asking nicely next time, hm?" Naruto questioned, his eyes now reflecting how many points she had won with him.**

"Ufufu…" Akeno laughed as she covered her mouth with her hand. "Such a surprising boy." She noted happily.

"Yeah, it seems like Naruto is just full of surprises." Kiba smiled while closing his eyes.

 **The girl in question blinked in shock, before trying again, hoping against hope. "Uh...um...will you please give us a place to stay so that my friend here can get better, please?"**

 **"Sure!" Naruto replied cheerfully, nearly making the girl face plant with how easy it was. "Now...introductions! Something simple. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Your turn!"**

 **"Huh? Oh...! Well, my name is Naruse Maria, and the unconscious girl here is my charge; Naruse Mio." the now dubbed Maria said, a growing smile splitting her face.**

"Naruse?" Koneko questioned while looking at Rias.

"Doesn't ring a bell for me." She admitted with a shrug. "Maybe it's a false name. She is a half devil after all."

 **Naruto blinked at that, the red-head was Maria's** _ **charge**_ **?**

 **Huh...**

 **This world kept getting weirder and weirder.**

"World is weird." Koneko agreed with a solemn nod of her head. "Deal with it."

 **Shaking his head, the shinobi scooped up the unconscious Mio and turned to the direction of his home, walking towards it with Maria following in tow, nonchalant about his current situation.**

 **It wasn't like helping two random people that were involved in the supernatural would get the**

 **"world's attention anyway, right? So no harm done.**

 **"Oh, by the way, Mio-sama is the daughter of the previous Maou Lucifer, so please make sure she is safe. I'm counting on you Naruto-sama!" Maria piped up cheerfully, moving up to the blond and walking side-by-side to him.**

 **Naruto suddenly froze, only just registering what she had said.**

 **...**

 **...Eh?**

 **...**

 **EEEEEEHHHHHHH!?**

"That's the daughter of Maou Lucifer?" Rias nearly shouted only just managing to stifle herself lest she bring unnecessary trouble to herself.

"She doesn't look malicious or evil though." Kiba muttered as his hands twitched as if readying a sword.

"Cute?" Koneko questioned getting odd looks from her upperclassmen. "Not evil."

"I suppose she does look too cute to be evil." Rias agreed hesitantly.

"I guess we shouldn't judge her too early." Akeno acquiesced.

 **Yellow eyes locked onto the screen of her cell phone, which was ringing, the caller id identifying who it was.**

 **Things have changed dramatically since earlier that day, and required her to contact the Hero Tribe's leader so that he could be aware of the exact circumstances, at least before she could proceed with anything.**

 **In the northwestern area of Kuoh Town, there was a forest area that was perfect for someone who didn't want to be found to do some exercises.**

"Oh dear, little Miss Hero discovered Naruto's secret." Akeno muttered a little worriedly. "Is this going to cause problems for him?"

Rias rolled her eyes at Akeno's dramatics. "I do believe it will." She indulged her Queen regardless.

 **Keeping in shape was paramount for her career as a hero.**

 **Yet, as she was in that forest, she very quickly found that she wasn't alone in the area.**

 **Before she could even start back then, something quickly caught her attention, distracting her from her training.**

"I still think her concept of what a hero is, is kind of off." Kiba muttered while narrowing his eyes at the hero. "Like something about her belief is fundamentally wrong."

 **It was noise, a** _ **lot**_ **of noise.**

 **Specifically, it was the extraordinarily familiar sound of battle that caught her ear.**

 **Opting to go and check out what was going on, she sped towards the source of the sound while trying not to alert the combatants to her presence, cautious.**

"She's also quite fast." Rias noted trying to compare Nonaka's speed with Kiba's.

"I'm faster." Her knight assured her. "But that might not matter depending on her skill." He admitted reluctantly.

 **What she would run into was a scene of a battle, one where two females were holding their own against a small group of stray devils.**

 **Before she could even do anything productive, a certain blond would enter the fray, turning the tide of the fight and saving the two girls.**

 **She was barely able to hear what they were conversing about, but she managed to catch enough to quickly determine that the red-head among them was, in fact, one of her targets.**

"The way she says target…" Akeno muttered softly. "It bothers me, rather than a hero isn't she more like an assassin or a spy?" she frowned at the thought.

"Even assassins can be heroes." Rias whispered unhappily.

 **And her other target; the blond troublemaker himself, had just thrown his lot in with them.**

 **This was, simply the worst possible scenario.**

 _ **Two**_ **of her targets were now seemingly allied with one another for whatever reason.**

"I really don't like her mechanical way of thinking. As if everything is black and white and anything not human should be regarded as evil." Kiba muttered agitatedly. "Something about her just…bugs me."

 **And of all of the possible scenarios that could have occurred over the, internally dubbed, 'unknown variable'...the absolute worst has occurred.**

 **It was one thing to deal with the first Maou Lucifer's final daughter and her guardian, as their abilities were, she figured, not too impressive when all things were considered.**

 **But Uzumaki Naruto on the other hand...**

"Why do I get the idea she's going to be his best friend after their confrontation is over?" Rias questioned curiously.

"Protagonist power." Koneko gave her a thumbs up while Rias failed to hold in a giggle.

 **She knew that he had a massive source of power, but she thought that he never really got the chance to learn how to use it properly.**

 **So, initially, he didn't really seem like a threat**

 **At least, before she saw the thorough slaughter that the blond had engineered against the stray devils.**

"Yes, Naruto did seem to be highly trained." Akeno agreed as she narrowed her eyes in thought.

"He's definitely dangerous when he needs to be." Kiba analyzed.

 **He was, without a doubt, someone to be wary of.**

 **Ostensibly though, if his rush to help the two devils were of any indication, he was probably aware of their relations. Which could only mean that the blond** _ **was**_ **aware of the supernatural by the time that she talked to him.**

 **This thesis was backed up by his complete lack of surprise by the sight of the many stray devils, as well as his confidence in dealing with them.**

"I guess that would be the normal assumption." Rias muttered giving it some thought. "But somehow I think it's just that Naruto simply didn't let their oddness distract him as he focused on what he needed to do."

 **Thankfully, Uzumaki's focus on the battle most definitely allowed her to study him, so she had to thank her good fortune.**

 **Because now...she could, mostly, determine how powerful the teenaged boy really was. If that incident was an accurate representation of his skills at least.**

"I don't think that was the extent of his abilities." Kiba stated seriously. "I don't think he even once used that Rasengan thing that he mentioned earlier."

Rias nodded her head realizing that her Knight was right. "Yeah, I don't think Nonaka-san has any clue what's in store for her should she actually challenge Naruto to a fight."

 **Still, what** _ **really**_ **bothered her…**

 **Even as she was thinking it, her yellow eyes were hardening.**

 **Uzumaki Naruto had broken his word.**

 **He claimed that he wouldn't do anything to harm the normal students in the Academy? Well, now that he's thrown his lot in with those devils, he's effectively done just that.**

Rias frowned "Just because he's friends with some Devils doesn't mean he's trying to harm people around him." She puffed her cheeks. "That's stereotyping!" she raged causing her friends to laugh at her. "Don't act as if this doesn't concern you!"

 **Devils and humans had never got along. Especially since devils have always tried to control humans for their own gains.**

 **She had no doubt that the two devils in Kuoh Academy were the same.**

 **More than that, she was a warrior with a sense of honor, and Uzumaki had** _ **broke**_ **that sacred honor. Willingly and irrevocably.**

"So the 'Hero' sees Naruto as an honorless dog who breaks his word as easily as breathing while Naruto himself sees it as helping out an innocent girl who was obviously being threatened." Kiba noted disdainfully.

 **He was trash to her now.**

 **...But he was still very powerful trash, so, for that reason alone, she was contacting her superior.**

 **Her musings ended when someone on the other line picked up the phone and answered.**

 **"Yuki-kun. Anything to report?"**

 **Straight and to the point, good.**

"I wonder if all heroes share these…disgusting prejudices." Rias mumbled still upset by Nonaka's generalization about her kind.

 **"There have been complications with the new targets you gave me. The former Maou's daughter has allied herself with the 'unknown variable' that you told me about...and that variable has turned out to be very strong." Nonaka Yuki stated with a frown, obviously displeased at the turn of events.**

 **The voice on the other end paused, taking in this information, before responding.**

 **"I see...well then, I'll ask you one question, Yuki-kun. If he's truly that powerful, then I'd prefer it if you didn't face this...'unknown variable' by yourself. However, if you think you can, I'll give you the go ahead. So, can you do it?" the masculine voice on the other line asked, serious.**

"Trusts his subordinates to make the right call." Rias muttered to herself as she narrowed her eyes. "Signs of a good leader, but still this particular instance shouldn't be allowed to happen."

"Nothing we can do about it." Akeno muttered. "We can't even prove the hero tribe exists."

 **Yuki took a moment to ponder that; both of the devils were weakened after their fight, which left them as nothing more than burdens rather than reliable comrades.**

 **That only left Uzumaki...**

 **He was fast, faster than her no doubt, but from what she saw, it wasn't by much.**

"I wonder if that's really true." Kiba mused with a grin. "I kind of want to race Naruto" he laughed softly "Why would I want such a thing I wonder?" despite the question Kiba seemed amused.

 **She had fought with speed-types before, and she had no doubt that Uzumaki Naruto was a speed-type. More than that, he was a short-range fighter, and heavily depended on those two strange knives that he utilized.**

 **She now knew how he fought, while Uzumaki had no idea how** _ **she**_ **fought...**

 **The young hero clenched her fist, remembering her duty. Her training.**

 **She was a** _ **soldier**_ **and she would do her duty.**

"Yeah, that's what she felt like to me." Kiba muttered as he placed a fist in an open palm. "She felt more like a soldier than a hero."

"To some people there isn't a difference." Akeno stated wondering how her junior would respond.

"A soldier does what they're told." Kiba began while folding his arms. "A hero does what they think is right. I don't think she's even thinking about her actions."

 **"I can do it." Yuki claimed with conviction, prepared to eliminate Uzumaki Naruto if he gave her a reason to doubt his word.**

 **"Very well, you have my permission to continue forward." the masculine voice stated in a firm voice. "Your main objective is Uzumaki Naruto, since the daughter of the Original Lucifer is being hunted down by the fervent supporters of the recently made government in the Underworld, so best to focus on watching her. She will probably die in time, but this...'unknown variable'** _ **must**_ **be dealt with, understood?"**

 **Yuki nodded in understanding, recalling what she has heard about the situation in the Underworld.**

"Should we tell Naruto about this?" Koneko suddenly asked. "It could be big."

"I don't think so." Rias shook her head. "I get the feeling it wouldn't really matter either way. Besides…I think Naruto would make the same decisions no matter what."

 **Apparently, only recently has the previous Lucifer actually been caught and executed by the Underworld's government after he escaped from his defeat at the hands of Sirzechs Gremory and his comrades.**

 **Now, while the current Yondai Maou don't support the zealots, they really couldn't do much about it, even if they tried to force the issue.**

 **The group was pretty popular with those that wanted to completely prevent any possible counter revolution from occurring.**

 **Many devils who have found themselves at the receiving end of the Original Lucifer's heavy hand in the past now had a perfect scapegoat in his daughter, and, despite how relatively unknown she was, they continued searching for her.**

 **Of course, outlawing such a disorganized group would only draw angry mobs without actually stopping it from continuing its work, business as usual.**

 **So they didn't, and the Hero Tribe only recently got their hands on such information, but it was definitely valuable in determining who the more important target was.**

 **"I won't fail." was all Yuki said, before hanging up the phone.**

Rias paused the story and sighed tiredly. "I dislike being reminded about those fanatics." She sighed once more.

"But we still wanted to capture the daughter of the original Lucifer." Kiba noted pointing out the flawed statement.

"For interrogation." Rias responded easily. "There are ways to learn whether or not she's like her father. And if she isn't then we can look after her."

"I doubt it'd be that easy." Akeno noted simply as she stepped into the kitchen. "But I understand what you are trying to say Buchou."

"In any case, I better set up an appointment with Sona to discuss everything." Rias muttered while rubbing her head in irritation. "You're free to do as you wish for now." She dismissed her peerage allowing them to do their own things.

* * *

 **END**

Alright I hope you all enjoyed that! However, some bad news. I might not update chapter 3 before New Year's Day. However do not be disheartened, as I'm honestly making a lot more progress on all of my stories than I have in the past few years combined.

Anyways until next time.


	3. Reading Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry it took so long to get this out! A lot of things have been happening recently and it has gotten harder for me to find time to update my stories. Anyways as noted before, divergences will start off small and somethings will end up happening as they do in RekkingPride's version of this story despite the best efforts of those who read it.

So somethings will stay the same or happen later or sooner than in RekkingPride's story. As always I hope everyone has fun and enjoys the chapter.

* * *

Sona Sitri, more commonly known as Sona Shitori amongst the students of Kuoh Academy raised an eyebrow when she arrived at the Occult Research club building. "Rias, was I interrupting something?" she asked as she glanced at her childhood friend and rival.

"No." Rias shook her head in a negative as she gestured for Sona to find a seat. "This book is part of the reason I requested this meeting." She informed the black haired king. Sona looked confused for all of two seconds before accepting a seat and some tea from Akeno.

"So, what's so interesting about this book?" Sona asked as she sipped her tea mentally acknowledging Akeno's ability in tea making as being top notch. In response Rias simply started the playback at the first chapter and allowed it to play until where she and her peerage had left off last. "While certainly interesting I fail to see the significance." Sona admitted simply. "It could very well be a supernatural being's attempts at being an author."

Any further conversation was interrupted as something began knocking on the window behind Rias' desk. Rias turned around and proceeded to palm her face. Getting up she opened her window as Sona stared blankly at the scene in front of her. "Naruto, normal people do not climb up to the third floor of a building to knock on the windows."

"They don't?" he muttered while scratching his head. He pondered that fact for a second before shaking his head. "Okay thanks for the reminder, but that's not important right now. I got stopped by an officer earlier and he said it was illegal for me not to be in school." Rias sighed tiredly. "And the officer kind of felt like you…"

Rias palmed her face once more as she regarded what the blonde was saying. "First thing is first…" she began catching his attention. "You realize that I'm in a meeting right now correct?" Naruto blinked in confusion before his gaze swept through the room and located Sona who was staring at him quizzically.

"Oh…uh…I can come back later if you want…" he blushed slightly realizing that this meeting of theirs could've been important.

"Yes, that would be better please do. I should be free to talk in about two hours." Seeing him turn around to leave she grabbed his attention. "And just so you know, there is no law in Japan that forces teenagers to attend High School. It's highly recommended, but not required." The blonde nodded his head thankfully.

"Thanks I should have an answer for you in two hours." He glanced at Sona and waved. "Sorry for interrupting your meeting, we should introduce ourselves properly next time." His piece said he jumped out of the window causing Rias to sigh as she turned back to Sona while Akeno simply giggled.

"As you can see…Naruto is very much real." She stated taking her seat once more. Sona coughed once and readjusted her glasses.

Sona groaned softly as she considered everything she witnessed from the book more seriously. "So are you suggesting that this book has some sort of prophetic power?" she asked looking at her longtime friend seriously.

"Something like that." Rias shrugged still a little unsure about it herself. "As we read the part where Naruto crashed into the lake at the park he actually fell from the sky and crashed into the lake at the park." Shifting gears Rias brought up something that had been nagging at her mind since things have been unfolding because of this book. "Sona, do you believe in the linear-universe theory or the branching universe theory?"

Sona blinked in surprise before giving her answer. "Obviously the branching universe theory, the idea that there is only one possibility and that everything is preordained is just preposterous, the existence of the Dimensional Gap is enough proof of that."

Rias nodded her head in agreement. "I believe this book is the chronicles of what might have happened in this world had we never discovered the book. So if we were never aware of Naruto's actions or presence until we learned about it naturally as the versions of us in this book did, then this is what would happen…"

"Your reasoning is staring to circle in on itself." Sona noted simply before she agreed with the theory. "However, I do see the logic behind your statement. However, in that case what point is there in reading this book since things will inevitably change?"

"Sona I thought you'd figure it out more quickly than that." Rias teased as she grinned. "For what reason do we study history in class?" she questioned as Sona frowned at the jab.

"Obviously to learn from past mistakes and to understand why people did what they did in their situations." Sona recited.

"Exactly, there is no question that these two worlds, the one we live in and the one depicted in this book are similar, if we can learn from the mistakes and actions of our alternate selves then we can, hopefully, make better decisions going forward." Rias grinned as Sona caught on.

"That's a dangerous game to play Rias." Sona chided her as she folded her arms. "First, there's no telling what would happen if we meddle in things we're not ready for. Second, just because something is handled one way in that book doesn't mean it will be handled the same way in our world."

Rias shrugged her shoulders "I'm aware of that possibility." She admitted before turning serious. "But let's say that one of us makes a mistake in this book that leads to the death of someone we hold dear wouldn't we benefit in knowing what that mistake was and doing our best to avoid making it ourselves?"

Sona thought about it, and eventually conceded the point. "Just remember that somethings are unavoidable and that prior knowledge can make a good thing go bad."

"I'm well aware." Rias muttered as her peerage entered the room. "Oh you guys are back." She noted seeing everyone greet Sona respectfully. "Well Sona, want to read the next chapter with us?" she offered as she checked her calendar.

Sona hummed thoughtfully as she checked her own schedule. "I should have time for one chapter." She mused aloud as she nodded her head. Smiling Rias waited for everyone to get comfortable before hitting the play button once more.

 **To an outside observer, the chess game between Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri, both of whom were among the most popular girls in Kuoh Academy, was just a friendly game between friends.**

 **In most cases, if you saw two childhood friends play chess, then you'd be right, this time however, they just so happened to be giving each other death glares as their natural competitiveness took over.**

Both kings blushed slightly as they realized that Rias' peerage was sending them teasing grins. "We're not that bad…" Rias muttered with a pout as she turned her head away from Akeno's teasing grin.

"I beg to differ." Akeno began with a small giggle while Kiba and Koneko stayed silent. Sona coughed once and gestured for Rias to continue the story.

 **It didn't help that they were the respective leaders of their own...'clubs', which were used to hide their devil activities from normal human eyes.**

 **The Peerages of both of the** _ **kings**_ **were present as well, displaying varying degrees of amusement at their usually mature leaders acting like children, squabbling with one another.**

In response Rias' hand began to glow as she stared at her peerage daring them to say something. Akeno looked tempted to say something just to goad her, but Kiba and Koneko quickly covered her mouth with desperate looks on their faces.

 **Though, at the moment, Sona was looking on in thinly veiled amusement as she watched her friend try to find a way to protect her king piece without losing her last rook. "So, how is your investigation going along? The one about your potential new Peerage member, Rias?"**

 **Blue-green eyes shifted from the board to the violet ones of the student council president in annoyance, her lack of available moves on the chess board was getting to her.**

"Speaking of which have you made any progress on recruiting Hyoudou Issei?" Sona asked glancing at her friend who frowned.

"Not quite yet." Rias began sending a look at Koneko. "Koneko refuses to go near him to sniff out the nature of his sacred gear."

"Pervert." Koneko declared with a solemnity of a judge sentencing a man to death.

Sona adjusted her glasses while Rias coughed slightly. "Well…" Sona began with a slight pause to consider her words. "She's not wrong."

 **The bespectacled girl quirked an eyebrow, patiently waiting for a response as she gave her rival a chance to concentrate on her next move.**

 **"It's rather difficult to discern currently, Sona. But that's alright, since I have already asked Koneko-Chan here to use her strong nose to check his scent, in the hopes that it could give us a clue to what his Sacred Gear actually is." Rias eventually claimed, a noticeably growing smile lighting up her face.**

"Why can't you be a good little rook like this one?" Rias asked Koneko dryly getting the small white haired girl to stick out her tongue. Rias felt her eye twitch slightly while Akeno erupted in a fit of giggles.

 **Sona noticed Rias' growing happiness and couldn't stop her curiosity from growing along with it, wondering what Rias' resident** _ **rook**_ **found out.**

 **Yet, despite her growing interest, she didn't want to 'lose' by admitting as much to her rival.**

 **So she held her tongue and concentrated on the chess game, her violet eyes crinkling in slight annoyance.**

Rias smiled smugly at Sona who felt her own eyes beginning to twitch in annoyance as she crossed her arms and looked away from her childhood friend.

 **Thankfully, Tsubaki; her** _ **queen**_ **, noticed her reticence and decided to do the honors herself, saving her from her admittedly childish dilemma.**

 **"What did Koneko-san find exactly, Rias-sama?" Tsubaki asked, earning a pout from the young Gremory, disappointed that Sona herself didn't admit to her curiosity.**

 **Beside her, Rias'** _ **queen**_ **began to giggle at her** _ **king's**_ **antics.**

 **She really was too cute sometimes.**

"Tsubaki is such a good girl." Akeno noted with another one of her signature giggles.

"Unlike a certain someone." Rias noted childishly as she pouted slightly.

"Ara, I know you love me Buchou." Akeno smiled benignly as Koneko and Kiba gave small smiles as they watched the three friends interact with each other.

 **"Ara, ara, Rias, are you upset that Tsubaki-san asked you and Sona-Chan didn't?" asked Himejima Akeno with a sly smile, the second most popular girl in Kuoh Academy.**

 **Rias glared at her** _ **queen**_ **through the side of her eye, before ignoring her question entirely, which in turn, just made Akeno break out into a new round of giggles.**

Akeno just continued to giggle as Rias rolled her eyes. Sona, amused, just smiled as she watched the two through the corner of her eyes.

 **The red-head shifted her attention to her** _ **rook**_ **; Toujou Koneko, and motioned her to come to her.**

 **Toujou Koneko stepped up to her** _ **king**_ **, ready to give her report on the person that she has now dubbed as; 'the pervert'. "...Buchou asked me to use my enhanced sense of smell to check what Sacred Gear the pervert had...the other day. I...managed to get close to him yesterday while the pervert...was away running from the swimming club...again."**

Koneko cracked her knuckles. "Pervert…" she stated dangerously as her eyes glinted with possibilities. "Can I break him Buchou?" she asked getting Rias to shake her head.

"Sorry he might have a really useful sacred gear." Rias noted with a wry grin as Koneko drooped in disappointment.

"What if it's useless?" Koneko asked with a hint of hope in her voice.

"Maybe." Rias conceded as she giggled at her Rook's desire to hurt Issei.

 **Even as she was speaking, the end of her lips were twisting downwards, expressing her displeasure without words.**

 **Now...most people would think that she was only a** _ **little**_ **upset over Hyoudou Issei's actions, but anyone who knew her also knew that even the smallest amount emotion out of the usually stoic girl was very indicative of her mood.**

Kiba glanced at Koneko's face and couldn't help but agree as said girl tilted her head to the side slightly.

"They should see when Koneko starts ranting…" Rias muttered remembering one time when Koneko spent a full ten minutes raging about something or other that had set her off before they had moved to the human world.

 **In short, she was less than enthused by the perverted boy's actions.**

 **"Please continue, Koneko-chan." Rias encouraged, her growing grin hinting to how much she was going to enjoy her friend's reaction.**

 **Koneko nodded and continued. "...When I got close to the pervert, I managed to catch his scent, which I recognized as..."**

"So eventually Rias would've managed to convince Koneko to get close to Issei then." Sona noted wondering how Rias would've managed it.

"I probably offered her an entire store's worth of candy." Koneko's ears perked up at that as she nodded her head.

"Worth." She noted simply.

 **She hesitated there, unsure if she was sure in her assessment or not.**

 **Still, she soldiered on regardless.**

 **"A dragon." Koneko finished, while maintaining her standard monotone voice.**

Rias raised an eyebrow at that as she considered this new information. "Well that sounds really promising now." She mused happily as Sona hummed in thought.

"I suppose considering your situation it would be good to have something draconic on your side." She stated getting a grin from Rias.

 **Completely unlike her though, Rias, for her part, responded with a full-blown victorious grin thanks to the information's implications.**

 **And, if the widening of a pair of violet eyes were any indication, then those implications were big news indeed.**

 **Dragons were legendary creatures of immense power and prestige, so much so in fact, that the Sacred Gears that were based off of them were all quite powerful.**

"Indeed, though I wonder which one it is." Akeno noted simply as Kiba hummed thoughtfully. "Is it one of the Longinus gears like Divine Dividing or the Boosted Gear? Or is it something else?" she wondered aloud as Rias grinned as she began rubbing her hands together.

 **More than that, very precious few Sacred Gears could smell like a dragon, which helped narrow down the possibilities...**

 **Rias may have just hit the jackpot.**

 **Sona couldn't help but cursed internally, more than a little putout that she didn't put more effort in finding out what that boy carried.**

Rias sent a grin Sona's way who merely huffed slightly as she rolled her eyes refusing to rise to Rias' teasing.

 **That being said, it wasn't like she would have tried to pull him into her Peerage or anything, but, at the very least, she could have bargained with her friend/rival for the right to recruit the young man.**

 **Despite how childish it sounded, there** _ **was**_ **a reason for her frustration.**

 **Essentially, there was an unspoken rule between them in regards to the acquisition of new Peerage members in and around Kuoh Town.**

"Finders Keepers." Rias grinned while Sona merely smiled in acknowledgement. Kiba and Koneko sighed tiredly while Akeno merely giggled once more as she stepped towards the kitchen intent on making more tea.

 **That rule went along with the idea of 'finder's keepers'; where the one who finds a prospective Peerage member with a lot of promise is allowed to convince them into their group without the other's interference.**

 **Unless, of course, they negotiate between themselves about who has the right to get a shot first.**

 **If she had found Hyoudou Issei first, then she could have earned a favor from her friend, for use in the future.**

"My how devious of you Sona." Rias faked gasped as if learning of her friend's thought process for the first time. In response Sona gave her a flat stare as if to ask "seriously?" Rias giggled but continued the story ignoring how Sona stared at her in irritation and how her peerage just sighed tiredly far too used to their King's eccentrics.

 **It's always best to have an eye to the future, just in case.**

 **Yet Rias found Issei first, and now held the right to recruit him into her Peerage, so it was too late for any sly attempts at forcing the red-head's hand.**

 **Sona sighed as she peered at the chess board again, registering all of the possible moves that could lead her to victory in their game, wondering what play she should make...**

"If I recall correctly in this book I found Uzumaki-san first." Sona noted simply as she watched the events of the story unfold before her eyes.

"Correct" Rias noted with a grin. "However, in reality I found him first…" she grinned seeing Sona's indignant huff. "So I get to be the one to try and recruit him into my peerage."

"Don't be so hasty Rias." Sona stated simply. "I have a feeling it won't be so easy for you." Adjusting her glasses Sona put forth her own thoughts on the matter. "That Uzumaki-san did not seem to be the type to allow others to dictate how he lives." She noted her time as a Student Council President allowing her to get a decent read on others.

"As I'm well aware." Rias noted having gotten the same feeling when she had first met Naruto. "But I'm sure I can manage."

"You always were a bit arrogant." Sona noted in amusement.

 **Then it hit her.**

 **More precisely, the image of a certain blond student with blue eyes and strange whisker marks hit her.**

 **All at once, the young black-haired girl did a one-eighty in attitude as she decided to broach the subject with her friend, fully expecting to ruin her victory parade before it really began.**

"My you really are vicious Sona." Rias teased getting a grumble from Sona as she thought about her current situation.

 **Such was her competitiveness with her.**

 **"While I am happy for your success in finding a new Peerage member, Rias, there is something that I have to discuss with you before you celebrate." Sona stated seriously, knowing full well that, all games aside, they** _ **should**_ **discuss about any strange happenings that occur in Kuoh Town,** _ **especially**_ **in Kuoh Academy.**

 **Rias' expression switched from lighthearted to straight-faced in a second, understanding that play time was over.**

"Speaking of…" Sona began as she glanced at her friend. "It seems like there's been a reporting of a rather large number of strays amassing near the outskirts of Kuoh."

Rias paused the story to give Sona her attention while her peerage shared a look with each other. "Is that so?" she asked getting a nod from the black haired king. "Does anyone know why they're grouping up?"

"Nothing concrete yet." Sona admitted with a sigh. "However, considering what you showed me today…" she trailed off hinting at things to come.

"It seems that we might have to ask Naruto to check it out." Rias mused as she rubbed her chin. "Honestly based on what we've seen here I think it would be for the best that if what we saw does in fact happen that Naruto should look after little Miss Mio and Maria."

"Then we are in agreement?" Sona asked for confirmation. Rias in turn nodded her head. "Then I shall leave it to you since Uzumaki-san was looking to talk with you later today."

 **"...I have recently met a new transfer student to Kuoh Academy today. At first glance, he seemed to be a normal human teenager, but...he did something afterwards that made me suspect that he wasn't** _ **quite**_ **normal." Sona explained, as the light caught her glasses, giving her a foreboding look.**

 **Deciding to ignore that, her friend responded. "Who is this boy? What tipped you off to this, Sona?"**

 **Looking at Rias straight in the eye, she responded. "His name was Uzumaki Naruto, and he was a second-year student. I met him while he was trying to leave the academy grounds, and lectured him on his lackluster effort with his classes before he...mentioned that he had a family emergency."**

Rias and Akeno giggled slightly as the story highlighted Sona's serious demeanor when it came to her role as the student body president. Kiba and Koneko simply smiled softly as Sona blushed a little as she habitually readjusted her glasses.

 **The young Sitri cut herself off from there, stopping herself from revealing what the 'family emergency' entailed, as that was personal information that Uzumaki gave her.**

 **As the student council president, she had a responsibility to not give out that information to others unless they wanted her to.**

Sona made it a point to ignore the teasing gazes being sent her way by Rias and Akeno silently thanking Koneko and Kiba for being such polite subordinates.

 **Meanwhile, Rias frowned, not really seeing anything too suspicious about this boy's behavior. At least nothing totally abnormal that couldn't be explained away.**

 **"...It was only after our little talk ended, that he did something...unnatural." the student council president continued, violet eyes focused. "As he was moving to leave the academy, I noticed that he was moving at speeds that a normal human teenager shouldn't be able to...which was made worse when he didn't appear to be particularly tired afterwards."**

 **If anything, her friend's frown deepened further. "...How fast?"**

 **Sona didn't bat an eye. "As fast, if not faster, than the fastest normal human in the world."**

Rias hummed thoughtfully as she pondered this information. "He was very fast." She recalled the previous chapter where he defeated the strays.

"I wonder how fast he really is." Kiba muttered still considering asking Naruto to race him.

"Very fast." Koneko declared simply as she gave a thumbs up.

"I wonder if running is all he's fast at." Akeno muttered with a perverse giggle causing Rias and the others to blush as the image popped unwittingly in their minds.

"Akeno!" Rias scolded as Sona covered her face with her hands trying to erase the image from her mind.

 **Now** _ **that**_ **made Rias more attentive to her fellow devil's claim, very much seeing how she could be suspicious of how...'normal' this boy was. "Do you sense anything different about him?"**

 **"Nothing." Sona answered clearly, figuring that she meant that in a literal manner.**

"Speaking of when Naruto was here earlier did you sense anything?" Rias asked Sona who was the better sensor of the two of them.

"No." Sona replied easily as she glanced at the window in question. "He felt like a normal human to me, though I can't deny that his presence was heavy."

"His presence?" Kiba questioned not quite understanding what Sona meant.

"Haven't you ever wondered why being in a strong person's presence sometimes feels overwhelming?" Sona questioned knowing that the blond knight had been in Sirzechs' and Serafall's presences before.

"I mean yes I have." Kiba began as he adopted a thinking pose. "But they were all non-humans." He clarified. "How does any of this relate to Naruto?"

"For matters of 'presence' species doesn't matter." Sona clarified as she adjusted her glasses. "Powerful people exude a sort of pressure on those around them, it's not necessarily a form of energy or power but it can make it feel like the person is exerting a sort of pressure on you."

Kiba hummed trying to understand her explanation. Koneko nodded her head slightly as she considered what it felt like to be around Naruto.

 **It really was strange too, as the blond had three of those whisker-like lines on his cheeks, something that was definitely not normal by any means.**

 **Yet, she didn't sense the energy of the yokai within him, so he wasn't a fox or cat yokai or anything...**

"Not a cat." Koneko declared instantly before anyone could even ask. "Not a fox." She added in seeing Rias opening her mouth to ask. Sona chuckled and Rias simply shrugged her shoulder in response.

 **That only left one possible explanation for this then.**

 **"You think he has a Sacred Gear...a powerful one at that, I expect." Rias murmured with growing realization, interpreting her rival's mindset.**

"Well at least we know that's actually false." Rias noted with a hum. "Still I wonder why the humans of his universe were so strong."

"Chakra users." Koneko supplied helpfully. "Generations of warriors with chakra enhancements."

"I suppose that would be it then huh?" Akeno noted idly as she smiled enigmatically.

 **Most Sacred Gears stayed dormant inside humans for their entire lives without notice, allowing them to continue to live their lives as normal beings.**

 **However...some Sacred Gears were so powerful that they actively aided the holder despite being dormant in their soul.**

"Makes you wonder how dormant Issei's sacred gear is then." Kiba noted as he rested his chin on the back of his hand. "If it really is a draconic based gear then how come it hasn't aided Issei at all?"

Rias thought about it before waving the question off since the potential within that boy was a boon to her regardless of his current ability. "It won't matter we'll get him time to learn and improve once he joins us."

"And if he doesn't?" Sona asked being the voice of reason.

"He will." Rias replied confidently. "After all he's a massive pervert." She puffed out her chest proudly causing Sona to sigh as she shook her head honestly embarrassed to call Rias her friend right now.

 **Yet, only the most powerful of Sacred Gears could possibly do something like that, which meant that this 'Naruto' could very well have enormous potential.**

 **"Hoooh...so you've been quite busy yourself, eh Sona?" the red headed devil asked with a knowing smile, a smile which had the student council president narrow her eyes.**

 **That smile meant that the young devil had a decidedly good idea, and in such a situation, where they were talking about an individual that had enormous potential...that smile was nothing except bad news for her.**

"You wouldn't…" Sona muttered staring at Rias. Seeing her friend's faux innocent look she widened her eyes. "You would!" she hissed as Rias looked away.

"I have no idea what you could possibly be referring to Sona." Rias played innocent

 **"Hey, Sona? Do you remember that favor that you owe me in regards to Tsubaki? I would like to cash it in." Rias expressed with a cheerful smile.**

 **Sona felt her eyes widen at her friend's words, before sighing and placing her hand on the top of her forehead, already figuring out what was coming next.**

 **The reason she even shared this information with Rias in the first place was due to the fact that 'finder's keepers' would be in place, allowing her to lay claim to grabbing the strange blond without interference.**

"You really are despicable at times Rias." Sona noted while palming her face.

"I am a devil after all." Rias stuck her tongue out at Sona causing the black haired King to twitch in response.

 **If the rule wasn't in place, then she would have kept quiet about it until she learned more about the blond.**

 **The two childhood friends were also rivals after all.**

 **But now it seemed that her rival has decided to change the standard rules of the game, invoking her 'favor'.**

Rias rubbed her arm thoughtfully "This book really likes to make me sound so…devious." She muttered somewhat self-consciously.

"Well, aren't you?" Sona asked smugly as she folded her arms while sending Rias a victorious grin. Rias didn't even bother to dignify that with a response.

 **That favor in question was in regards to Rias' aid in helping Sona acquire her first Peerage member in Shinra Tsubaki.**

 **When they were younger, apparently, Rias stumbled upon Sona's future** _ **queen**_ **after the incident where Rias acquired her own** _ **queen**_ **, thanks to the actions of a particularly rowdy groups of exorcists.**

 **Exorcist groups that were closely involved with the Japanese Shinto Gods.**

"So it even got that part right?" Sona hummed impressed by the accuracy of the book before her.

"I know it's so cool." Rias agreed slipping into a more casual tone causing Akeno to giggle which in turn made Rias blush. Kiba and Koneko laughed happily glad to see their king enjoying herself so much.

 **Among those exorcists groups, were the Himejima clan, who were considered to be among the most powerful and influential family of exorcists in Japan.**

 **Back then, that clan, after a long series of complicated events, were hunting down Rias'** _ **queen**_ **; Akeno, who was related to the clan's leadership and exiled.**

 **Rias personally intervened on her future friend's behalf, forcing the clan to the bargaining table in order to get them off of her back.**

 **Before she even brought them to the talks though, it appeared that the Himejima clan had managed to inform the other, less influential, exorcist clans of their plight. Mobilizing them in the name of protecting their 'purity'.**

Akeno frowned remembering those days. "That was a certainly perilous time for me." She noted blandly causing Rias to grasp her hand and hold it tightly. Akeno blinked in surprise before seeing her King's smiling visage. "Thank you Rias."

"It's no problem." Rias' smile widened as Sona readjusted her glasses slightly as a small smile played across her lips.

 **So the Himejima needed to inform the other clans of the new development, otherwise Akeno would continue to be hunted down by the Shinto-aligned exorcists.**

 **It was then, during the meeting between Rias and the disparate Shinto-aligned groups, that the young devil would meet Shinra Tsubaki; a girl from the relatively undistinguished Shinra clan.**

 **A girl who was isolated due to her power of attracting supernatural beings.**

"That was too bad." Sona noted remembering the events well. "She was such a cute little girl from what I can recall."

"Yes, she was absolutely adorable." Rias nodded in agreement as if they were two old women reminiscing. The peerage members of the ORC sweat dropped as they watched the two kings talk amongst themselves.

 **Honestly, back then, Rias would have taken her as another Peerage member herself, but then...she remembered something.**

 **Her friend and rival; Sona, was currently lacking of Peerage members at the time.**

 **Add to the fact that Rias herself had her hands full in making sure Akeno would join her without the Himejima clan's interference, and she figured that her friend could give Tsubaki a shot instead.**

 **The rest as they say, is history.**

"Indeed it was one of the best things you've ever done for me." Sona agreed though she still hated that she had since owed Rias a massive favor as a result.

"Hm…I do wonder what I'll be able to use that favor on since I found Naruto first." Rias mused while grinning at Sona victoriously. Sona frowned before rolling her eyes in exasperation.

 **Though, she** _ **did**_ **earn a favor from Sona, thanks to that little tidbit.**

 **Rias somewhat regretted her decision later on though, since in only a year later, she would be faced with a threat that would need to build up her Peerage to become as formidable as possible.**

 **Which was why she was invoking her favor now, several years later, for this boy.**

Sona merely sighed tiredly as she palmed her forehead. Rias sweat dropped slightly as she watched things unfold before her.

 **"This is highly irregular Rias...isn't there something else that you'd like to request of me as a favor...?" Sona asked with a twitching eyebrow, her irritation becoming obvious.**

 **For Rias to use that favor, which she held over her head for the past several years now, of all times...**

 **"Unfortunately, I would like to use it now, I'm sure you that are relieved that you don't have to worry about Uzumaki Naruto anymore, since I'm going to take him off your hands now." the young Gremory stated blithely, grinning from ear-to-ear as she finally made her move on the chessboard.**

"I hope he bends you over his knee and spanks you." Sona muttered bitterly as Rias looked at her friend in wide eyed shock.

"SONA!" Rias hissed in mortification while Akeno broke down into a fit of giggles as Kiba and Koneko looked away trying to contain their desire to laugh as well.

 **Sona just groaned, and moved her rook to capture Rias' king, winning the chess game without much effort.**

 **Yet, somehow, even though she knew she won this game, she still felt like she lost.**

 **It was an irony that was annoying to think about.**

"Speaking of which…" Sona began catching Rias' attention as she glanced at her childhood friend and rival. "Do you even have a plan to recruit Uzumaki-san in the first place, or even Hyoudou Issei?"

"Yes I do believe one is beginning to form." Rias admitted as many plans began to form as fast they were discarded. Sona waited for her to elaborate but received no response as Rias seemed lost in thought.

 **Naruto just stared across the table at the two recent newcomers, present in what he considered to be his 'home base'.**

 **His home away from home, his safe zone, the place where he can let Uzumaki Naruto rein free once more.**

 **Well...at least it used to be.**

"A place where Uzumaki Naruto can be himself huh?" Rias asked softly as Sona hummed in thought.

"You know something…" Sona noticed as she scratched her chin. "I don't believe the actual address or street name of his house has ever been shown so far has it?"

Akeno blinked in surprise before looking through everything they had previously watched. "That is correct Kaichou." She muttered in honest confusion. "How interesting."

Kiba smiled ruefully. "So we can't even figure out where he lives on our own huh?" he asked while Koneko frowned softly.

 **Blue eyes regarded a pair of pink and purple eyes coolly, aware that the individuals who owned those eyes have thoroughly destroyed any hope of him keeping his anonymity by their sheer** _ **presence**_ **.**

 **To be honest, he was still kind of in shock; what exactly has he got himself into this time exactly?**

 **These two girls have recently told him their story; how Maria was a succubus-devil hybrid, and how Mio was a hybrid of a devil and a human.**

"Succubus huh?" Akeno noted idly as she recalled the history lessons. "The Succubus race is similar in nature to the Lucifuge family in that they are servants and vassals of the Lucifer family." She explained for Kiba and Koneko who were still relatively new to the overall history of devil kind. "The fact that there isn't a Lucifuge with her as well…I wonder what that means…"

"The Lucifuge charged with looking after her might have died, or perhaps their simply never was one." Rias noted analytically while Sona hummed in agreement.

 **Hell, he didn't know that hybrids were a thing until now, such was his ignorance.**

 **But the red-head...she wasn't just any kind of half-devil...she was the daughter of** _ **Lucifer!**_

 **The real Lucifer, the one that he read so much about through his clones, and apparently; the former leader of the devil faction in the Underworld.**

"It seems that he has a bit of a dilemma on his hands now doesn't it?" Rias questioned with some mirth as she watched the brief freak-out Naruto was having in his own mind.

"Buchou, mean." Koneko declared lightly from her spot on the couch getting an affronted look from the Crimson Haired King.

 **Naruse Mio was the** _ **daughter**_ **of a** _ **Maou**_ **that was** _ **overthrown**_ **in a civil war, where dark feelings about the first Lucifer were no doubt still festering in the hearts of the winning faction.**

 **He picked the absolute worst person to offer a home to.**

 **But the fact was that it happened, nothing could change that now.**

"What an admirable take on things." Sona noted with a small smile.

"Yes, though I wonder…" Akeno began as she considered everything she knew. "How does this affect his relationship with all of us? With the more…old style minded people we know?" there was a brief wave of worry through those present in the room.

"We'll just have to see for ourselves, won't we?" Kiba asked lightly as he gave off his signature princely smile.

 **And now that he had offered his home as a safety net against their enemies, Uzumaki Naruto would keep them safe, at least until they were able to move on their own.**

 **Hopefully this entire incident would blow over without anyone noticing.**

 **At least...he seriously hoped so.**

Sona hummed as a stray thought crossed her mind. "Doesn't that sound a little similar to the Greek ritual of Hiketeia?"

Rias closed her eyes as she tried to recall the details of Hiketeia. "If I recall correctly Hiketeia is the idea of an individual supplicating themselves to another in exchange for asylum." She paused as she tried to remember the details. "If accepted it becomes the responsibility of the one granting asylum to assure the comfort and safety of their supplicant."

"Correct, and only the suppliant can release them of their responsibility by leaving of their own accord." Sona agreed as she narrowed her eyes in thought. "However while similar, this and that are completely different as there are words necessary to invoke Hiketeia as far as I am aware."

 **"Ok, before any of you assume anything. I'm not about to kick either of you out now that Mio-san here is awake." Naruto reassured easily, sensing how tense his two guests were by their squared shoulders.**

 **Considering how the tension immediately left their shoulders following his statement, it was obvious that both of the half-devils were immensely relieved.**

 **Besides, he knew full well that even if Mio was conscious now, and Maria was now no longer sleep-deprived, they were both still not at a hundred percent. Not only that, but they could both be attacked by stray devils again if they didn't have a secure place to rest at.**

"He really is a good kind hearted boy." Akeno giggled softly as she sent a sly glance at her friend and King. "Should I go find you a 'YES' pillow?" she asked getting a bright red blush from Rias who sent a wave of magical power at her in retaliation.

Akeno nimbly ducked around the attack before retreating to the kitchenette area giggling all the while. "Seriously that Akeno…" Rias muttered still red in the face.

 **Speaking of which...**

 **"Quick question, why were the stray devils hunting you specifically?" Naruto asked, curious on why so many of these, apparently, mindless creatures managed to hunt them down.**

 **Maria tilted her head in confusion. "Didn't I mention that Mio-sama's unique smell attracts such beasts to her? Since she is the daughter of the first Lucifer, she naturally attracts stray devils since they sense the hidden power inside of her. Unfortunately, since she is part human and still new to her powers, the monsters she attracts try to eat her since they think that she's delicious meat..."**

"I can tell already…" Rias muttered with a twitching brow. "This one will be nothing but trouble."

Sona felt a headache already forming as she considered her friend's words. "Yes I do believe you're right." She agreed as she gave off a suffering sigh.

 **"...You didn't have to put it like that." the red-head grumbled in soft protest.**

 **The succubus sweat-dropped by this point, shrugging helplessly at her usually reserved charge.**

 **Although she seemed to be taking the situation lightly, she actually was genuinely worried whether the stray devils would drive them from this new temporary home of theirs.**

"Naruto won't turn them away." Koneko muttered with a small shake of her head. "Too nice."

Kiba laughed happily as he agreed with Koneko. "I can't see that guy turning them away either." He added in getting smiles form Rias and Akeno while Sona simply huffed before smiling herself.

 **Just like every other time they tried to settle down somewhere.**

 **Before she could even voice her worries to Naruto however, the blond spoke up again. "Good thing then, that this house is protected with my-"**

"He was about to say seals wasn't he?" Akeno noted simply as she glanced at her King and friend.

Rias hummed in agreement while Sona placed a hand on her chin in thought. "Most likely… after all they're in his house where he'd be the most comfortable."

 **Naruto cut himself off abruptly, realizing what he was about to say, much to his chagrin.**

 **No matter how he looked at it, it was even harder to hide his identity while he was in his own home.**

 **This was somewhere where he was comfortable, and that loosened his guard in regards to his willingness to talk about things that, normally, wouldn't be too bad to share in his world.**

Their reading was interrupted when someone knocked on the door. Rias quickly and calmly closed the book after pausing it before having Kiba open the door. "Naruto-san?" Kiba questioned receiving a nearly imperceptible twitch from the other blonde.

"Is something the matter Naruto?" Rias asked since she should still have time before Naruto dropped by again.

"That cop I told you about keeps following me…" he trailed off as he looked over his shoulder to spot a police officer hovering near the corner of the hallway staring at him menacingly.

Sona and Rias shared a look before standing up and making their way to the door. Peering around the doorway Rias held down a groan while Sona straightened out her posture before rubbing her temples to stem the coming headache.

"I'll go talk to him." Rias muttered before fixing her appearance. "Just wait here for me." She nodded at Naruto who shrugged and stepped into the room and took a seat next to Koneko.

As Koneko and the others just waited for something to happen Rias sighed and made her way over to the officer who stepped out fully once he saw her approaching him. "Are you one of Onii-sama's servants?" she asked going straight to the point.

The man nodded his head as he pulled off his hat showing his respect to the sister of his boss. "I'm one of the field agents for Lucifer-sama." He explained concisely as he bowed slightly. "Lucifer-sama asked me to get interesting youths to attend Kuoh Academy in addition to standard human police work. And you've got to admit Ojou-sama, Uzumaki-san is a very interesting individual."

Rias smiled slightly "Yes I'm well aware I've had some of my familiars keeping an eye on him myself." She lied partially not willing to share the secret of the book with just anyone. "However he's aware of the supernatural, and can sense them to a moderate degree…"

The man sighed as he scratched his head. "I see, so he knew I was following him…" the man bowed his head again and apologized.

"And you should work on your reasons…there isn't a rule about kids having to go to High school you know." Rias admonished the man who bowed his head further.

"He seemed kind of stupid so I figured it'd work." Rias sweat dropped as she dismissed the man who promptly left the building. Shaking her head Rias made her way back to the ORC room. "Alright he should leave you alone now Naruto." She called out as she entered the room.

"Thanks." Naruto smiled brightly as Koneko turned to her king. "Can we keep him?" she asked seriously getting an odd look from Rias who turned to Akeno and Sona for help.

"Hey I am not something you can keep." Naruto retorted at Koneko with a comically angry look on his face.

"He gave her a bag of candy." Akeno giggled while Sona simply smiled in amusement.

Rias raised an eyebrow as she turned her attention onto Naruto. "I decided to splurge a bit since I just got my paycheck, but she looked like she wanted it so badly I couldn't resist giving it to her." Koneko gave a thumbs up as she popped another piece into her mouth humming happily since Naruto had good taste.

Kiba chuckled softly as he watched the two while Akeno smiled as she busied herself by making some tea for everyone. "Was that the only reason you dropped by Naruto?" Rias questioned, smiling all the while.

"No not really." Naruto admitted as his gaze drifted over in the direction of the forest that Rias knew Mio and Maria were in. "I was wondering if you two were doing something in the forest." He muttered pointing in the direction he was looking. "Felt some energy spikes in that direction."

Sona and Rias shared a look before Sona cut in. "There should be no official devil business in that area." She explained simply. "However, there might be some strays in the area."

"Strays?" Naruto asked the word leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

"Yes, strays." Sona affirmed before readjusting her glasses. "Reincarnated devils who rebelled against their King. Most newly reincarnated Devils can't control the sudden influx of demonic energy and so they rely on their King to regulate their energies until the point in time in which they can control their own powers. However, Strays who don't have their King anymore lose control of their powers and become mutated and essentially feral."

"I see…" Naruto muttered as he considered everything. "So, bottom line is that they're dangerous to everyone around them."

"Typically." Sona agreed. "There are supposedly some instances of Stray Devils being perfectly sane and in full control of their own powers, but I'm unaware of the validity of those statements."

"Did you want us to investigate the area for you?" Akeno asked curiously tilting her head innocently.

Naruto snorted. "No…" he paused as he considered how he could word things. "Well I won't stop you, but I don't need you to." He amended himself.

"If you intend to go check it out yourself please come back and report what happens afterwards." Rias cut in giving him a small smile. "Just, be careful alright, you can never know the full extent of a stray's abilities."

"Right." Naruto muttered before getting to his feet. "It was nice to see you all again, I'll talk to you again." Patting Koneko on the head he made his way out of the room and promptly disappeared.

"Well if things go as we think they will he'll save Mio and Maria." Rias muttered while Sona nodded in agreement.

"Rias." Sona began as she gazed at her friend. "What was that agent doing anyways?" the black haired King asked curiously.

Rias groaned softly. "He was under orders to get all interesting youths into Kuoh Academy. Probably Onii-sama trying to give me the pick of the litter for peerage members."

Sona sighed tiredly "That…sounds like something Onee-sama would do as well." She noted with a face palm. "And plans on getting Naruto into classes?" she eventually asked once she removed her palm from her face.

"Up in the air." Rias shrugged helplessly. "The only reason he'd even consider going to school would be if the cafeteria had Ramen for lunch every now and then."

"I suppose if Mio does end up living with him he'll at least walk her to and from school." Sona muttered completely disregarding the idea of putting Ramen onto the lunch menu.

"I suppose I'll have to tell him that there won't be any Ramen on the menu." Rias shrugged smiling wryly all the while.

"Now that I think about it…" Sona began as she considered everything she knew. "Has he Met Nonaka Yuki-san yet?" she questioned while looking at the members of Rias' peerage.

"Not that I'm aware of." Rias admitted as she opened up the book once more. "Do you still have time to finish this chapter?" she asked smiling happily. Sona checked the time and then closed her eyes to go over her schedule for the day.

"I should." She concluded simply.

 **Before Naruto could try to do something to salvage his blunder, Mio supplied him with a means to do just that. "Did you mean to say 'magic', Naruto-san?"**

 **The shinobi blinked, and focused his gaze on the red-head, quietly studying her.**

 **She was unconscious when Naruto and Maria initially met each other face-to-face, as well as their subsequent conversation.**

"What a cutie." Rias gushed causing the others to laugh quietly to themselves as they watched the red head shift about in her seat.

"Scared" Koneko noted idly as she watched everything in front of her.

 **...Now that he was looking at her, especially as she cautiously shifted her gaze away from him, he could quickly figure something out about her.**

 **She was scared of him.**

 **He supposed that that made sense, since the last memory that she had of him probably revolved around his killing of those stray devils.**

 **That was not exactly the best of impressions possible to a young girl like her.**

"I suppose that would be a bad first impression for most people huh?" Kiba supplied while thinking about it.

"Still he saved her life, she should get over it soon." Akeno noted somewhat harshly surprising the others who thought she'd be more understanding of Mio's feelings having once been in a similar situation.

 **A belief which turned out to be exactly correct.**

 **Naruse Mio was a young girl that has lived a normal life mere months prior to this moment, and was, frankly, more than a little wary of the young man that killed those beasts without a care.**

 **Yeah, they were mindless monsters...but still...**

"I think I understand her line of thought." Sona muttered choosing to ignore Akeno's uncharacteristically mean comment. "For most of her life she's lived her life as a normal human, and all of a sudden she's thrust into the supernatural world and hunted down by devils only for this stranger to come out of nowhere to kill them all." She paused letting the information sink in. "Of course she'd be terrified, what if he's just a mindless killer, what if he's like them?"

Rias and her peerage remained silent as they considered Sona's words.

 **That being said, Maria seemed to have gotten a good impression of this man while she was out, and she trusted her guardian's advice.**

 **After all, she would be dead without it guiding her when her foster parents were killed.**

 **The red-head winced at the thought, still smarting from the fact, but quickly swallowed it down.**

There was a collective wince from the group of reincarnated devils reading as it unwittingly brought up their own bitter memories of their own losses.

 **Meanwhile, Naruto took the lifeline that was given to him, accepting Mio's help. "Yeah, magic. Exactly that! Sorry about that, but I rarely talk about my powers to others, so it's a bit...weird, to talk about this."**

 **Even while he was speaking, the young man was nervously scratching his head, a gesture which was filled with nervous energy that needed to be removed.**

 **Apparently, Maria took it as a sheepish apology.**

"He's a lucky one isn't he?" Rias noted in amusement.

"Somehow I get the feeling it's only on the weirdest of issues." Sona commented wryly as she huffed.

 **"No need to apologize, it is understandable, Naruto-sama." Maria said with a smile, cheerful.**

 **Naruto twitched, feeling that the 'sama' honorific was a bit too much, as he really wasn't used to such formal ways of speaking...even if he** _ **was**_ **forced to use 'san' more often so that he didn't stand out...**

"So if we want to mess with him we should just use honorifics." Akeno noted with a sly giggle. Rias palmed her face while Kiba and Koneko shared a small look before sighing tiredly. Sona, already use to the antics of her friends just sighed while pitying Naruto who would have to deal with all of this eventually.

 **But he had to ignore that for the moment in order to address something more important.**

 _ **Ground rules**_ **.**

"I suppose that would be important huh?" Kiba noted idly since he usually lived alone unless Rias called for a group sleep over."

"Very important." Koneko agreed as she felt a summon tug on her. "Buchou." She announced getting a nod from Rias. "Want to see rest later." She noted as she marked down where she had left off. Her task done she activated a teleportation circle and went off to see what her client wanted.

 **"Alright, since we are going to live with one another for a while, I have a couple of rules that both of you need to follow, since this is my home and you're crashing here for a while." Naruto stated clearly, leaving no room for interpretation.**

 **Both girls nodded in understanding, grateful to even be having a place to crash at all.**

"I hope it isn't anything unreasonable." Sona noted as she watched things critically.

"I doubt it would be, Naruto doesn't seem like the type of person to take advantage of things like that." Rias supplied happily.

 **"First; don't practice any of your magic inside the house, unless it doesn't blow up. Second; both of you will have some chores to do to pay me back for freeloading. Last and most important; do** _ **not**_ **go into my room under** _ **any**_ **circumstances. We clear?" the shinobi emphasized, trying to be unwavering on these points.**

 **To be truthful though, the chores thing was something that he just made up on the spot while he was thinking about the rules that he could place. He usually forced his clones to keep the place nice and tidy before now, but now that these two were living here, he didn't have to use that anymore.**

"Although it sounds a bit lazy, I don't think it's unreasonable." Akeno noted simply as she hummed thoughtfully. Rias agreed though she had never had to deal with chores of that nature herself so she wasn't quite sure how annoying they actually were.

 **This was his way of getting out of doing chores himself.**

 **But the last rule was very important to emphasize, since his room now carried all of his ninja gear and scrolls.**

 **All of which he managed to scrounge up after his surprise entry into this world.**

Rias' eyes sparkled at the mention of the word ninja causing Akeno to giggle while Sona sighed tiredly before she smiled in amusement, well aware of her friend's passion for all things related to Japanese culture.

 **It also held all of the numerous records of possible leads that could -** _ **possibly**_ **\- help him get back home, but so far, the only one that proved somewhat successful was the** _ **kuchiyose no jutsu**_ **for his contract with the toads.**

 **It didn't work.**

"So he really is trying to return home." Kiba noted while Sona hummed thoughtfully.

"I'm not surprised." Akeno admitted as she frowned slightly. "Anyone would want to be able to go home after arriving somewhere else unexpectedly."

"I'm still trying to understand how Toads could be a viable summon." Rias admitted without any shame as she truly couldn't understand their usefulness. There was a general noise of agreement from her friends as the book continued.

 **Or rather, he required an exorbitant amount of chakra to use it when compared to the amount he needed back home, and considering how large his chakra reserves were, that really was saying something.**

 **The most he was able to summon was a tadpole, which took up to twenty-five percent of his chakra. Maybe he was too far away from home to use the** _ **kuchiyose no jutsu**_ **...?**

"So his summoning is based on how far away from the summons he is." Sona noted idly as she considered what that meant. "Hm, I wonder if the distance between our world and his is static or dynamic."

"I'd assume it's static." Rias muttered "I don't see how different worlds could shift further or closer together."

"The only one who'd know that would probably be The Dragon Goddess of the Infinite right?" Akeno questioned getting nods from the two high class devils.

 **Well...at least he's done one smart thing today.**

 **Once upon a time, all of his materials and notes were sprawled across the living room haphazardly, but thanks to some quick thinking, he changed that.**

 **When Maria wasn't looking, he made a clone and forced it to race back home in order to clean everything up, put it into his room, and lock it up with some seals that reinforced the door. Hiding them from view.**

"It would be so interesting if we could get Koneko to learn that wouldn't it Buchou?" Akeno noted wondering what Koneko could do with such a technique."

"Yes it would." Rias admitted wondering if she could get Naruto to teach Koneko.

 **He didn't mind if people thought that he was a strong magician, but if people figured out that he wasn't from this world...then that was something different entirely.**

 **Maybe it was the fact that his clones saw too many alien books and movies, but he was still pretty sure that people would want to catch him in order to do experiments on him...**

The devils all showed their mirth in their own ways. "Well I don't blame him for being wary about things like that." Sona eventually pointed out once she managed to get her laughter under control.

 **The blond shivered slightly just thinking about it, nursing his new-found wariness of medical equipment.**

 **Meanwhile, both girls shot glances at one another once Naruto finished laying out his ground rules, speaking without words.**

 **After a brief pause, they both eventually nodded and turned back to the blond, prepared to agree to his terms.**

 **A safe haven with rules was infinitely better than no safe haven at all, as they could** _ **actually**_ **take a breather from their consistently dangerous lives on the run.**

Rias hummed thoughtfully as she checked the clock once more just to make sure they had enough time before they had to attend to their own duties. "It looks like we're making good time." She muttered more to herself than to anyone else.

 **Naruto took a second to check the time by checking the clock on the wall, sighing at what he saw. "Alright, I'm gonna head to school now...so you guys can just stay here and rest up, since neither of you are completely healed yet. I will see you guys after school."**

 **The young man was already getting up from his seat in order to leave, dreading his boring day.**

 **Yet, in an interesting twist, he was suddenly stopped by a hand to his shoulder.**

 **Which just so happened to belong to the still-uncomfortable Mio.**

 **"Can I...well...um..." Mio stuttered out, her voice faint and low, eyes shifty.**

"This must be the part where Mio joins the school." Rias noted happily. "I hope she's as cute in real life as she is in this book."

"You're starting to sound like your brother Buchou." Akeno noted with another of her patented giggles.

"Am not!" Rias huffed irritably as she looked away from Akeno, refusing to consider that she may have stared sounding like her sis-con of a brother.

 **The red-head was obviously trying to say** _ **something**_ **to Naruto, though, for the life of him, he couldn't quite grasp what. It was all a garbled mess to him.**

 **Maria, for her part, couldn't help but smile at her friend's shy nature, before quickly deciding to stop the painful scene and help her.**

"She's adorable." Rias stated simply as she smiled happily.

Sona shook her head in amusement while Akeno and the rest of Rias' peerage began laughing quietly to themselves.

 **"She wants to come with you to the school so that she could apply there. I apologize for Mio-sama's behavior...she doesn't know how to act in front of her 'savior' yet I bet." Maria claimed, shooting a sly glance towards Mio's direction.**

 **Whether the charge was true or not, the red-head's face still took on a similar shade to her own vibrant red hair.**

 **"Th-! That's not it!" Mio shouted indignantly to the silverette, before clamping her mouth shut and glaring at the ground.**

"On that note should we get the paperwork for her arrival ready?" Akeno asked of Sona as she tilted her head to the side. "Assuming of course she wants to come to school unlike Naruto."

Sona nodded her head idly "Yes that sounds like a good idea." She agreed "I'll get the paperwork set up later." She noted quietly to herself as the story continued.

 **"...Then what is it?" Naruto questioned with a tilt of his head, more confused than anything else.**

 **At the blonde's query, Mio managed to stop glaring at the ground and ignore her obviously amused guardian. "I...wanted to go to school too..."**

 **The shinobi's eyes widened slightly, surprised to hear that kind of request, of all things. "...Why?"**

 **By this point, the red-head was beginning to squirm under his focus, but managed to keep forging ahead regardless. "...Before I knew about my lineage, I lived like a normal human girl. It's what I was, nothing more or less than that. So I can't help but...well...** _ **want**_ **that sense of normalcy again, you know?"**

"That makes sense." Kiba mused aloud as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "To desire that sense of normality. Oh, Koneko, how'd it go?" he asked seeing his fellow peerage member teleport into the room.

Koneko sighed "Same old, same old." She stated dropping the topic.

 **As if a switch had been flipped, she kept going, gaining more steam as she went along. "I just want a chance to feel safe again, with the worst thing that I have to worry about doing is getting good grades. So can I, please, please,** _ **please**_ **come with you to see this school?"**

 **Mio was practically begging now, so much so that she was actually kowtowing to him, hoping beyond hope that he would give her the green light.**

Sona didn't say anything, but there was a certain smugness on her face as she watched a young woman practically beg to be let into her school. Rias, who had noticed the expression, just smiled wryly at her friend without saying anything.

 **She knew that Naruto had, essentially, become their de-facto guardian while they lived in his home, so it was actually quite selfish of her to make such a request.**

 **He probably felt responsible for their well-being by this point, so this appeal to his kindness could be easily seen as an abuse his inner decency in order to make herself feel 'normal' again.**

 **All while she was placing herself out in the open again, where she could be attacked once more.**

"Hey Sona, I was thinking of installing a training ground below the old school building." Rias explained as she paused the story for now.

Sona hummed as she considered the notion. "It sounds like a good plan." She eventually admitted. "If things are as unsteady as they seem to be maybe putting in more effort for training would be good."

 **It wasn't fair to either Naruto or Maria.**

 **But, deep inside, she knew that she** _ **desperately**_ **needed this.**

 **She somehow found the willpower to stay alive after her foster parents were killed by devils who hated her real father...but that was slowly being pushed to the brink with all of danger that followed afterwards.**

"She needs time to adjust and recover." Akeno noted sympathetically. "I recall going through something similar." She admitted as she hummed. Rias frowned softly but held her tongue

 **For the first time, in a long time, she felt she was safe enough to finally...move past of what happened.**

 **Safe enough to go back to what life was like before the people she called 'tou-chan' and 'kaa-chan' were murdered right in front of her.**

 **So she hoped.**

Sona adjusted her glasses as she watched the scene in front of her with little hint as to her feelings. "Mio really is just a normal girl at heart isn't she?" she eventually asked aloud getting various nods of agreement from the others in the room.

 **Which was why, when everything went silent, the tension was slowly becoming unbearable.**

 **For a moment, Mio seriously began to worry that she angered their new protector, so she had brought her head up immediately in order to apologize for such a transgression.**

"We're about to see something stupid aren't we?" Koneko suddenly asked getting an odd look from Kiba who was sitting next to her.

 **At least, until she saw something that made her jaw unhinge.**

 **Naruto was staring at her, just** _ **staring**_ **at her...with tears streaming down his face like a waterfall, and snot trailing down his nose.**

 **The red-head was seriously gawking by this point, unable to believe what she was seeing, unable to even register it.**

Koneko palmed her face while the others sweat dropped "This…why can I see this happening?" Rias muttered while rubbing her forehead in exasperation.

"Probably because Naruto is an idiot." Akeno suggested with her usual enigmatic smile on her face.

 _ **This**_ **was the mighty warrior that slaughtered the stray devils just yesterday?** _ **This**_ **was the man that frightened her just earlier this morning?**

 **She just couldn't reconcile that the warrior yesterday and this...person in front of her were actually the same.**

 **This guy...**

 **This guy was weird.**

 **...Not that she thought that that was a bad thing.**

"I can't say I disagree with her about Naruto." Rias muttered to herself causing Sona to smile wryly as she folded her arms.

"Ara, ara?" Akeno cut in "I'll be sure to let him know what you think of him Buchou." She received a glare for her troubles which she easily ignored.

 **"Horrible...just horrible! Of course you can come with me dattebayo! You deserve to have some happiness! To feel safe! And if this is what you need to do in order to reach that, then let's go!" Naruto cried as the waterfall tears were wiped away by his sleeve, before grabbing her arm and literally dragging her towards the direction of Kuoh Academy.**

 **"Wa-wait! Not so hard! Hey! If you keep this up I'll kill you a hundred times over! Hey! Are you listening to me!?" Mio cried, getting dragged further and further away from the house from an overenthusiastic teenaged boy.**

"Oh Maou, he's just like Nii/Nee – Sama." Both Rias and Sona groaned at the same time causing Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno laugh.

"I'll get the camera." Kiba announced happily as he stood up and left the room.

 **Maria just watched all this happen with an amused smile.**

 **Life seemed to be making a positive turn for everyone involved.**

 **She giggled a little and trailed after them.**

Koneko simply grabbed a bag of popcorn and tossed it in the microwave before walking back to her comfortable spot on her couch. "Better than T.V." she mused to herself aloud

 **After Mio finally curbed Naruto's enthusiasm, the small group began to walk at a more sedate pace towards the school, with Naruto explaining what Kuoh Academy looked like, and how it was like.**

 **So far, she liked what she heard, but was slightly bummed out that Naruto couldn't really tell her how the teachers were like, since he seemed to either skip their classes or fall asleep on them.**

 **She supposed that, considering his rather spontaneous outburst, she should've expected that.**

Breaking out of their funk the two Kings managed to pull themselves together. "Yeah, I don't think it's worth the effort to keep Naruto in this school if that's how he behaves." Sona declared as she glanced at Rias.

"I suppose you're right." Rias agreed if only because she could see the futility of trying to get Naruto to attend classes of his own volition let alone get him to stay awake and pay attention in them.

 **It took a little bit, but the group finally made it to the gates of the prestigious academy, and Mio couldn't help but marvel at it.**

 **It was huge!**

 **As she had her attention focused purely on the wealthy institution itself, the blond took note of something else entirely.**

There was an expression of pride on Sona's face as Mio marveled at the school building "She sounds like a model student." Pointedly ignoring the odd look the others gave her she continued. "Any student who can admire the effort we put into keeping our school pristine will do well in making sure they do their best to maintain that image as well."

"If you say so." Rias sounded unsure, but Sona was confident in her analysis despite the rather…odd justification she had for it.

 **A girl was standing in front of the gate, welcoming them in, and checking to make sure all of the students there were in their proper uniform.**

 **That girl was Shitori Sona, the student council president of Kuoh Academy.**

 **Naruto cursed under his breath as he searched for a way to warn his new 'roommates' to dodge the president's notice.**

 **But, just like last time they met, the girl with glasses noticed him before he could try and escape.**

 **Damn it.**

Sona frowned as Rias smiled teasingly. "I guess you can't win them all Sona." Rias mentioned causing said frown to deepen.

 **Naruto plastered a smile on his face and greeted her. "Heya, Shitori-san! What are you up to in this fine summer day?"**

 **"Ah, Uzumaki-san. I am pleased to see you have decided to return to school. I hope your sister is doing well?" Sona questioned, ignoring his sarcastic remark, before she noticed that the teen wasn't alone.**

"Always so formal." Rias teases getting a small glare from her friend.

 **The first one that she noticed was little girl next to Naruto, who was wearing what looked like a classic gothic Lolita dress.**

 **Well, she supposed that everyone had their quirks.**

 **But his other companion made her do a double-take for a moment due to the girl's stunning similarity to one of her friends.**

 **"...Rias?" Sona asked hesitantly, before reason finally took control of her momentarily stunned brain.**

"The resemblance between you two is uncanny." Sona noted as she gazed between the picture of Mio and Rias next to her.

"Agreed Kaichou." Akeno nodded her head happily. "If I didn't know any better I'd think they were sisters." Koneko, having grabbed her bag of popcorn from the microwave nodded her head in agreement as she threw one of the puffed treats into her mouth.

 **No. Now that she looked at the girl more closely, there were many differences between the most popular girl in school, and Uzumaki Naruto's companion.**

 **This girl had pink eyes, a more rounded face, her hair was a lighter shade of red, was of far shorter length, and was physically quite shorter than her childhood friend.**

"She doesn't look that much shorter than me…" Rias noted sounding somewhat self-conscious. "I'm only 172 cm."

"Rias she looks like she's shorter than me." Sona cut in giving her friend a dry look. "I'd even go as far as to say she's roughly around 156 cm." Rias didn't respond but she could be heard muttering that 172 cm wasn't that tall.

 **The confusion was quite embarrassing for the usually serious student council president.**

 **Mio was shocked by the bespectacled girl's outburst, getting a confused blink out of her.**

 **Who was Rias?**

 **But before she pondered the question further, the bespectacled girl shook her head and then spoke again.**

Sona frowned at being called the bespectacled girl. "Shouldn't Naruto have introduced me to her first?" she noted blandly causing Rias to shrug her shoulders.

"It's Naruto, I really don't think he'd think that far ahead." She noted uncaringly.

 **"I apologize for my momentary outburst, I am Shitori Sona. The student council president of Kuoh Academy. It is nice to meet you the two of you." Sona introduced herself politely, before turning to Naruto and pinning him with a stare.**

 **Naruto just raised a brow in response, confused at why the kaichou was looking at him, as if something was his fault.**

 **"Uzumaki-san, while it is nice that you are showing your friends around Kuoh Academy, it is also not allowed. Unfortunately, you can't bring in individuals who aren't students, or aren't related to any students attending here. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to escort your friends off of the premises. Rules are rules after all." Sona stated sternly.**

"I actually can't remember if that's in the rules." Akeno admitted as Kiba returned with a camera in hand. "Ara? Kiba what took you so long?" she asked turning to the knight.

The Knight gave a sheepish laugh. "I actually forgot where we kept it." He admitted while laughing in good nature. The others chuckled softly as Koneko threw a popcorn kernel at him.

 **To her, rules are guidelines meant for people to follow so that everyone could prosper to the best of their abilities.**

 **"Uh...well, actually, she** _ **is**_ **related to me, Shitori-san." Naruto claimed and slightly regretted in the same breath.**

 **He quickly decided to roll with it.**

"If nothing else he's adaptable." Sona complimented him in a sort of backhanded manner getting an eye roll from her best friend.

"I hope you're not this mean to him face to face." Rias mentioned sincerely as she glanced at her friend.

"Of course not, unlike some I AM aware of what is acceptable and not acceptable in social interactions."

"Are you saying I'm not?" Rias asked with a small frown on her face.

"I near said anything about you." Sona replied coolly. As the two traded barbs the others shared a look before continuing the story.

 **Mio turned to look at the blond with incredulity, unable to understand what the hell he was talking about.**

 **What she didn't realize, was that the teen was trying to, in his own clumsy way, get her a spot in Kuoh Academy. Especially after hearing a bit of her story...**

 **The shinobi quickly realized that only a parent or legal guardian would be able to enroll Mio into Kuoh, due to the rule that Sona just told him.**

"How sneaky of him." Akeno noted happily as she noticed that the tea pot was empty. Getting up she made her way into the kitchen to make some more.

 **And since Mio's guardian was Maria, who probably had not 'legally' adopted her, so to speak, that meant that the red-head literally had no way to possibly get enrolled.**

 **At least, within the short time frame that she was probably gonna stay in Kuoh Town with Maria.**

 **Also, Naruto didn't want to make another fake persona like 'Minato' with a clone using a** _ **henge**_ **again, wary of just making up a 'parent' for her so that he could enroll her in.**

"Smart." Sona conceded keeping in mind to look out for people with little to no background as possible aliases Naruto had created for his own endeavors. "Minimize risk by using different aliases as little as possible."

 **Make too many fake personas, and he'd fuck up sometime in the future.**

 **Thankfully, if this conversation worked like how he thought it would, then he could just use 'Minato' again to help enroll her.**

 **Or better yet, just skip using a** _ **henged**_ **clone again.**

 **So Naruto enacted his brilliant plan in order to help her out.**

"It's amazing what lack of information can get you." Rias noted aloud catching Sona's attention.

"What do you mean?" she questioned wondering what was going through the red head's mind.

"Well it's just that since the us in this story don't know anything about Naruto we don't actually know his family ties or if he has siblings right?" Rias began as the story paused. "So he's relying on the idea that you would recall his excuse for leaving the day before in needing to look after his sister."

Sona's eyes lit up in recollection "If he can convince me that she's his sister I'd be more sympathetic in getting her in under the guise of previous health issues preventing her entrance."

"Ara~" Akeno hummed happily as she exited the kitchen with another pot of tea. "Naruto really can be devious when he wants to be." She noted smiling all the while.

 **"You see..." the blond drawled out slowly, his eyes boring into Sona's with grim seriousness. "This girl here is actually someone close to me. As a matter of fact, I've mentioned her once to you before, kaichou."**

 **The student council president straightened her spine at this claim, her mind registering his words, quickly recollecting their last conversation. "You mean...?"**

 **With a triumphant grin, Naruto opened his mouth and made his announcement, revealing his brilliant idea. "That's right! This girl right here is my sister; Mio!"**

"Well given that I know her situation now, I'd be willing to help out either way." Sona noted idly. "However, perhaps I should force his hand so that he declares her as his sister."

"It might need to be a suggestion though, since he never used that excuse with us in the first place though." Rias pointed out.

"Nevertheless I think her being adopted as his sister would be for the best right now anyways." Sona commented as she considered what they knew about the situation. "Besides this is only relevant if he really does rescue a Naruse Mio tonight."

 **Everyone there fell silent following this exclamation, with the only thing interrupting it being Mio crashing into the ground, face first.**

 _ **What the hell!?**_

 **"So...** _ **this**_ **is your sister, Uzumaki-san? I must say that it's nice to meet her in person. Tell me, have you been feeling alright since your brother went to check up on you?" Sona asked, quickly recovering from the blonde's words, and pushing her glasses back onto the bridge of her nose.**

"Hm, I wonder how things will play out now." Kiba mused aloud as he rubbed his chin.

 **It nearly fell off of her face due to her shock.**

 **Mio, by now, was just staring owlishly at Sona, trying to understand what the kaichou of Kuoh was talking about.**

 **There was no way she was talking about the battle that happened in the forest northwest of Kuoh Town, right? But what else could she possibly be talking about?**

"I'll take it easy on the poor girl." Sona stated with a roll of the eyes seeing the look Rias was giving her.

 **The half-devil looked helplessly at Naruto, asking him without words to give her an idea of what to do.**

 **She saw his eyes widen as he tried to give her signals behind the black-haired girl as to what to do, though she had absolutely no idea what the hell he was trying to say.**

 **She decided to play it safe.**

"Mio, smart." Koneko declared simply as Kiba ate some popcorn from her bag. She gave him a blank look before shrugging her shoulders and popping a piece into her own mouth.

 **"Thank you for your concern, Sona-san, I'm much better now thanks to my...nii-san." Mio admitted with a flushed face, trying not to fall over due to her embarrassment.**

 **Maria gazed at Mio with interest, filing away a possibility of a fetish, for teasing material for later.**

 **In her humble opinion, she felt that Mio-sama needed to be teased more.**

"That girl will be trouble." Sona noted with a sigh.

"Yeah, I got that feeling as well." Rias noted while glancing at Akeno who was smiling as usual. "We should never let Akeno and Maria be alone together." Sona and the others sans Akeno all agreed quickly.

"Ara?" Akeno tilted her head questioningly.

 **Sona nodded, finally mollified that the rules weren't being broken by the blond and finally allowed them to pass.**

 **Naruto exhaled a sigh of relief at that.**

 **The stern girl was hard to say 'no' to, but he suspected she was like that with most people.**

"You know Rias…" Sona began as she rubbed her chin in thought. "Aren't we a lot less involved with Naruto if we don't make him a student?" she questioned

Rias nodded her head. "That's true, which is why we need to make sure that we look after Mio so Naruto has reason to interact with us. If Mio does not enroll at school here then we'll need to think of some reason to get Naruto involved with us more." At that moment Akeno grabbed a banana off the table and peeled it taking a tender bite giving Rias a coy look all the while. "No." Akeno pouted a being denied without even a blush from the red head.

 **It was only when they moved past the gate, and then moved so far away from it that they couldn't see it anymore, that the shinobi quickly moved closer to his two companions and asked a question that he should have asked before.**

 **"Hey...how come I couldn't sense your presences as devils at all? Hell, Shitori-san didn't suspect a thing about your true identities." Naruto wondered aloud, genuinely curious.**

 **He sensed their use of demonic powers in the forest, but for some reason, he was barely able to sense their presences anymore.**

"Hm…" Rias hummed while Kiba looked thoughtful as Koneko continued to munch on her popcorn. "Some sort of presence concealment." She mused silently causing Koneko to smile knowingly as Akeno giggled. "What?" Rias asked hearing the noise as she turned to her Queen.

"Nothing~!" Akeno replied in a sing song voice.

 **Granted, he wasn't that good a sensor unless he was in Sage Mode, but still, his close proximity should have given them away.**

 **Maria just winked at Naruto. "I have the ability to suppress our presences from others, it's a skill that allowed Mio-sama and I to live for as long as we have while on the run. It isn't perfect, and not too strong either, but unless someone is actively searching for us, they won't be able to tell us apart from an average human."**

 **Naruto just shook his head in amusement at her antics and began walking faster, taking the lead in order to give them a tour of Kuoh Academy.**

"Hm." Sona hummed "That is useful." She noted idly as she checked the time.

 **In the window of the Occult Research Club's main building, Rias Gremory was staring at something outside of the window, focused, intense even.**

 **Her** _ **queen**_ **moved up to her side and offered her a tea from the tray that she was holding, expectant.**

 **The** _ **king**_ **thanked her quietly, yet never took her attention away from the window, remaining focused.**

"Oh my, whatever could she be looking so passionately at?" Akeno asked with a mock gasp causing Rias to blush slightly as she glared at her friend. Sona smiled wryly as the two friends began bickering with each other once more.

 **Akeno tilted her head at Rias' strange behavior, and decided to follow her line of sight to check on what exactly had her attention.**

 **Her eyes landed on a group of three that was talking animatedly with one another, being led by a teenaged boy with spiky blond hair, slightly tanned skin, and...Whisker marks.**

 **Ah...**

"NOOOOOO THIS IS MAKING ME LOOK LIKE A CREEPY STALKER!" Rias wailed as she was shown just staring at the trio.

"But aren't you?" Sona and Akeno asked with a teasing smile.

"There's two of them!" Rias held her hands over her heart as she cried faux tears.

 **"Ara, Ara, it seems like you have your sights set on a little fox, Buchou?" Akeno teased her friend with a small smile hidden behind her hand.**

 **Rias just ignored her and stared hard at the boy, though she quietly acknowledged that he, indeed, kind of looked like a fox with those whiskers.**

 **...Uzumaki Naruto, right?**

"He does, doesn't he?" Kiba asked while tilting his head to the side trying to see if he change of view would help him see it better.

"Doesn't smell like one though." Koneko noted simply.

 **The blond held himself up high while he walked, not leaving himself in a slouch like most teenaged boys did in their carefree lives. More than that, there was a bright glint in his eyes that spoke of a very positive attitude.**

 **Though, that was all she could gather from her highly tuned devil eyes, but now, at least, she was keenly interested.**

 **So this was who Sona noticed, huh...?**

"Can you not make it sound like a romantic interest?" Sona asked while giving her friend a glare.

Rias shrugged her shoulders "Can't be helped." She noted carelessly.

"Pick your words better!" Sona shouted in disbelief. As the two began arguing over the word choices of the Rias depicted in the book Akeno hummed thoughtfully as she allowed the story to continue.

 **Rias nodded decisively, and smoothly went back to her desk in order to plan out how to best meet with him face-to-face.**

 **With Naruto and Issei reinforcing her Peerage, she should be in a much better position to stop her nightmares from coming true...**

The members of Rias' peerage all frowned at the reminder of their King's plight.

 **Naruto figured that Shitori-san was probably very disappointed in him.**

 **But he didn't really care about getting himself an education since he has a much better reason to say; '** _ **when will I ever use this in my life?'**_

 **After all, he was going to get back home one day, while focusing on beating the crap out of some people and talking down some others.**

 **So he really doubted that he would ever need to know about how to draw art, learn about biology, or this world's history.**

Sona, who had by now relaxed from her little argument with Rias frowned at how little Naruto regarded education. "I'm glad we don't have a delinquent like him in this school." She noted while adjusting her glasses.

"Come on Sona, you have to admit that the things that are important to us are vastly different." Rias pointed out, though Sona remained stubborn about the topic.

 **But, at the very least, he was able to give both of his new roommates a decent tour, which took most of the school day.**

 **So he decided to skip his classes again, and lead his new friends back home.**

 **"So Mio, how do you like Kuoh Academy?" Naruto asked his 'new sister'.**

"Well at least he's a good boy." Akeno muttered with a sly smile on her face. Rias and Sona refused to retort since they knew Akeno was trying to get a reaction out of them.

 **Mio beamed at him, and began to animatedly talk about how great the high school was, and how she would love to enroll into the school.**

 **The sheer concept of going to school again, and making new friends really seemed to have brought the red-head out of her shell a bit.**

 **Naruto just smiled at her exuberance, internally deciding that he would do his best to make sure that she could smile like that.**

 **As long as she was under his case, he would do his best.**

 **The shinobi frowned then, twitching as he...**

Kiba made an "ah" sound as something clicked in his mind. "Has Naruto-san met Nonaka-san yet?"

"Ah…" the others froze as they forgot about that even though Sona had mentioned the idea previously.

"That's bad right?" Koneko muttered softly as she tried to think of all the other stories she had read about tampering with the past.

"I'm not sure." Sona admitted as she tried to think of possible outcomes since Yuki would certainly react differently than the book suggested since the circumstances were now very different.

 **...**

 **"Hey girls, I need to go pick up some groceries for the house. I didn't really think that I would have too many people coming over, you see? So can I trust you two to find your way home by yourselves?" Naruto asked with a friendly smile, almost as a challenge.**

 **Maria beamed at the sign of trust that the blond offered them and quickly agreed, dragging Mio with her as she moved to charge ahead.**

 **Though, Mio physically stopped the succubus by dragging her heels on the ground, staring at Naruto for a moment, to his confusion.**

"She's sharp." Rias noted having noticed the pause on Naruto's face

"Yes, she noticed the slight change in his demeanor before he slapped that smile on." Akeno nodded in agreement.

 **"What's up, Mio? You ok?" Naruto questioned in slight concern.**

 **She didn't answer at first, instead choosing to continue to stare at him, before she finally did something by asking a question of her own.**

 **"I should be asking you that, are you ok, Naruto?" Mio asked, her growing frown marring her features.**

"That's so sweet." Rias and the others all smiled seeing the concern Mio was showing for the blonde.

 **The blond just waved her off with a chuckle. "What, don't trust me with getting the groceries right? Well, I think that you should have more faith in my abilities,** _ **imouto**_ **."**

 **His remark caused Mio to burn up in embarrassment again, before she gave a huff, and stormed back towards the house. Too upset to continue the conversation.**

 **Heh. She was too fun to tease sometimes, even Naruto of all people couldn't resist.**

"She may be sharp but she's easily embarrassed." Sona noted with a stern expression. "It also seems that Naruto has already picked up on what buttons to push."

 **Keeping his smile on his face, Naruto began walking towards the nearby grocery store, his features slowly losing its positive attitude as he took in the features of someone he didn't want to see again so soon.**

 **He eventually stopped in the middle of a busy sidewalk, right in front of a girl with hard eyes.**

 **Nonaka Yuki.**

"It's unnerving seeing that change of expression happen so closely." Kiba muttered softly.

"Naruto, serious." Koneko whispered softly.

 **Neither said a word for a moment, both just staring at one another for a couple of seconds.**

 **Other pedestrians could be forgiven if they seemed like a shy new couple trying to kiss one another with their close proximity. But there was no friendly gestures to be found in each other's eyes.**

 **"You lied, Uzumaki Naruto." Yuki eventually spoke up, her accusation stated like a fact.**

"They're going to fight." Akeno noted simply.

"Indeed." Sona agreed with the observation.

 **Naruto felt his hackles start to rise at the charge.**

 **"I didn't lie to you at all, Nonaka-san. I** _ **never**_ **go back on my words, you can bet on that." Naruto retorted, his blue irises growing cooler.**

 **"Oh? Since when was Lucifer's daughter someone you considered precious, Uzumaki Naruto?" Yuki hissed with her eyes narrowing in anger.**

 **Ah. So that's what this was about.**

"I believed we mentioned this before, but I really hate that black and white view of the world she has." Rias noted with a frown.

"Indeed." Sona adjusted her glasses causing them to gleam in the light of the room. "It denotes a narrow minded way of thinking incapable of compromise."

 **"That is a different matter entirely, she is a girl that needed help and I simply decided to help her in that time of need. Do I need to explain all of my actions to you now, Nonaka-san?" Naruto asked, slowly becoming more incensed by her words and his naturally hot-tempered temperament wasn't helping.**

 **Nonaka Yuki stared at him for a moment before taking a step back.**

 **Naruto widened his eyes for a moment, unsure of what was going on, or how he should take it.**

 **Was she backing off?**

"It's never that easy." Koneko noted as she reached into her bag of popcorn only to find out that it was empty. She stared at the bag for a full five seconds in silence. "Damn it." She grumbled as she got up and headed towards the kitchen for another bag.

 **"Fight me, Uzumaki-san." Yuki demanded with a dark glint in her eye.**

 **The shinobi jerked slightly at the demand, needing a second to appreciate what the hell just happened.**

 **In her eyes, no matter how you looked at the current situation as it was, they were enemies. Even if Uzumaki was just being a nice person for whatever reason, it still didn't change the fact that this boy was aiding an enemy of her faction.**

 **That was all there was to it.**

"Is she insane?" Sona hissed angrily. "They're in the middle of the damned city!"

 **"I thought you cared about innocent humans? You would fight me here?" Naruto wondered aloud with a grim face, sparing a look around him.**

 **If she attacked him here, then he would have no choice but to aim to kill, despite any possible problems down the road with this 'Hero Tribe'.**

 **Too many lives would be at stake if he didn't, and his anonymity wasn't worth the lives of so many people.**

"That look…" Akeno muttered as she watched Naruto's eyes intently. "They send shivers down my spine…" she smiled as she placed a hand on her cheek. "More…show me something even more intense…!"

Rias silently scooted her chair further away from her queen as Sona did the same.

 **Yuki widened her eyes in surprise at his words, did he actually care about the innocent humans around them?**

 **She thought that he would attack her here regardless, since he was helping the devil princess, so she assumed that she would have no other choice...**

 **Maybe Uzumaki-san wasn't the trash that she assumed he was.**

 **"You're right, let's take this to where you battled those stray devils and helped Naruse Mio. There will be no distractions there." Yuki conceded easily enough.**

 **Both future combatants stared at one another and then disappeared in speeds that no ordinary human eye could follow.**

"I know it probably won't end like this, but I really want him to just bend her over his knees and spank her." Rias noted blandly incensed by Yuki's annoyingly single minded way of thinking.

Sona raised an eyebrow at the statement while Kiba winced slightly at the reminder of disciplinary actions taken against him in the past. Koneko, who had just returned to her seat winced and rubbed her own rump in phantom pain.

 **They both arrived at the forest in a few moments, using the relatively empty streets to reach their destination without hassle.**

 **Both of them took their positions away from one another, preparing themselves for a fight.**

 **"...Is there no way we could end this peacefully, Nonaka-san?" Naruto asked, genuinely not wanting to fight the girl who seemed to have such a strong moral compass.**

 **It was the simple fact that they were on opposite sides that made this hard to negotiate over.**

 **Loyalty to a group above all else.**

"She needs to get laid." Akeno stated plainly getting a sputtering reaction from her King.

 **"Sorry, Uzumaki-san...but like I said before. We are enemies now, there is no more diplomacy. Don't worry, I will do my best to make your end painless." Nonaka solemnly stated before allowing the green aura from before to overtake her fully.**

 **Naruto narrowed his eyes, so she was taking this seriously huh...**

 **Before him, stood Nonaka Yuki in her combat attire.**

 **She wore a form-fitting navy blue leotard with a white skirt. She had metal gauntlets on her arms and legs, as well as a blue cape that adorned her shoulders.**

 **On her hand was the blade that she had before in all of its glory, pointing at Naruto again, just like last time.**

"That…" Sona was at a loss for words as she observed Yuki's combat attire. "On second thought it's not as bad as I originally thought." She conceded simply with a shrug of her shoulders.

 **Except this time...**

 **"Uzumaki Naruto...this time you will face** _ **Sakuya's**_ **full power! Prepare yourself!" Yuki shouted as she lowered her body to pounce her enemy.**

 **Naruto had his blond locks cover his eyes, and then looked up to meet determined yellow with** _ **hard**_ **blue.**

 **"Bring it."**

"She's going to get wrecked." Koneko noted simply.

"Yes the chances of her winning are incredibly low." Sona noted simply. She sighed before rising from her seat. "That was fun Rias." She smiled at her friend. "But I have some things to do now so I'll be on my way."

Rias smiled at watched her friend leave after bidding her goodbye. "Alright you're all free to leave as well." She stated addressing her peerage. Akeno and Kiba both nodded as they headed out.

"Want to stay." Koneko declared as she remained seated.

"Did I miss something?" a familiar voice asked from their window. Turning to the sound both girls saw the familiar appearance of one Uzumaki Naruto as he sat on the windowsill a smile on his face.

"No, we just finished business for the day." Rias replied simply as she smiled at him. "How was your trip into the forest?" she asked looking him over for anything out of place.

"There were a bunch of those strays you told me about attacking two girls." Naruto explained with a shrug of his shoulders. "I took care of them and brought the two to my house for protection until they can get back onto their feet."

"Did you get their names?" Rias asked comforted that the events sounded the same as what she had read in the book.

"Yeah, Maria and Mio." Naruto smiled as he remembered something. "Cute kids."

Rias blinked in surprise. "Were they really young?" she asked curiously.

"Nah, just…they were acting all polite and stuff after I saved them when I can tell they're usually more casual in their interactions with others." Naruto grinned cheekily as he explained the actions of Mio and Maria after he had saved them.

"Did they give you a family name?" Rias asked while Koneko silently watched from her seat.

"I'll let them introduce themselves next time we meet. They've admitted to being involved in the supernatural so I figured I might as well have them meet the important people in the city."

Koneko tuned out a lot of the following conversation as a scent caught her attention. "Hm?" she wondered aloud as she tried to identify it. "Sex?" she wondered aloud as she identified the source of the scent.

"Ah…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "One of my jobs…" he began to say as Rias suddenly grabbed his shoulders and began shaking him.

"Are you insane, why would you work as a prostitute!" she screamed as she began shaking him. "You have so many options open to you! Don't sell your body!"

Once he managed to get his bearings Naruto calmly stopped Rias from shaking him further "As I was saying, one of my jobs is a bouncer in the red light district. "I make sure that the customers don't hurt the girls. Unfortunately, the scent tends to linger."

"Wait there's a red light district in this town?" Rias questioned incredulously.

"Oh no, not in Kuoh." Naruto shook his head in a negative. "It's in between here and the next town over…ah…whatever it's called." He shrugged his shoulders unable to remember the neighboring city's name. "It's a place called the Love Nest."

Koneko and Rias shared a look "Is it a supernatural place?"

"I…don't know." Naruto shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "I've sensed some but everyone just look like normal humans so I figured it's a case of there's some mixed in but not as a supernatural only kind of place."

Rias sighed but conceded that, that was a possibility. "How did you even get a job there?" she eventually asked looking at him with some disbelief.

"Eh…some guy came up to me and asked if I wanted to work for him. It's good money so I figured why not."

"That…didn't strike you as odd or suspicious?" Rias asked slowly not sure if Naruto was just stupid.

"I've done stupider things." He admitted easily.

"Do the two under your care now know about this?" Rias asked unsurely.

"Eh…not really." Naruto shrugged his shoulders in a "what can you do?" manner. "Anyways, back to Mio and Maria." He began driving the conversation back on topic. "I'm planning to bring them by here tomorrow maybe after school ends."

"Sure that sounds great I'll inform Sona about it, so they can meet both of us at the same time." Rias smiled thankfully. "Was there anything else?"

"Yeah…" Naruto hummed wondering how to explain it. "I think I have a stalker…"

Rias stared at him for a full five seconds. "What?"

* * *

 **END**

Friendly reminder 172cm is roughly 5 feet 8 inches and 156cm is roughly 5 feet 1 and a half inches.

Alright I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out. But…well…life happens and I had more pressing things going on at the time.

Mix that in and the fact that I'm trying to catch up on my games in preparation for the big game release dates coming up further down the line I just haven't found the time or motivation to write as much.

Anyways I hope everyone enjoyed this and thank you all for your continued support.


End file.
